


Forget Me Not~

by ryusgirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryusgirl/pseuds/ryusgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up from a coma Bokuto has suffered from a mild case of amnesia.<br/>Will he get back his precious summer memories? Maybe if a certain setter is willing to help. </p><p>Comments are always welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wakey Wakey!

Bokuto felt the sunlight on his closed eyes. He felt the warmth but he didn't want to open his eyes yet. So with the furrow of his brow he turned to his left putting his face into the pillow wishing for more sleep. He didn't know how early it was but he knew that he wasn't getting anymore sleep. With a reluctant sigh he turned his body towards the ceiling. And he opened his eyes. For a second he was mildly confused as to what ceiling he was staring at. Actually he didn't recognize the walls either. His head was starting to throb as he took in this new atmosphere. 

A machine to his left beeped keeping pace with his heart. Both started to race as he assessed the situation. He was in a hospital room and he was sure it had something to do with his head hurting. But for the life of him he couldn't remember why he would be in this state. To be honest he was fuzzy on a lot of details.  
The machine had apparently been loud enough to call in a nurse to check on him. A middle aged man with glasses stepped into the room.

"Oh well, good morning, young man! What a good thing to see when I first start my shift!" He chuckled as he walked over to the machine and then started pressing buttons on a keyboard. Then Bokuto noticed an IV in his arm and immediately it began to itch. The nurse took notice of his and said in calming voice, "I will go get the doctor. You just sit tight."

He didn't want to sit tight but suddenly his head stopped feeling so bad and he felt his stomach tighten.  
Where was his family? What caused him to end up here? The last thing he remembered was...blurry. His mind was a blank stage, compared to the usual busy concert. He started to strain against the bed and felt the ache in his head slightly less. The nurse returned with an older gentleman, presumably the doctor. Before Bokuto could even open his mouth, the doctor spoke.

Now, this may be a little disorienting for you for a while. You have suffered a not so mild concussion. You were in a very bad car accident. Do you remember that?" They moved over to the end of the bed and waited for Bokuto to speak. He slowly shook his head no and then he began to feel his questions in his brain form sentences. 

"Wait. Car accident? I don't know how to drive; well I mean I’m still learning. My course is in September so I figured I have a little bit of time to practice, you know? But no way would I drive someone's car. So like who was I with and who hit us? Did we hit someone else? Was it my family? Where are my parents? I don't know what's going on!" 

The nurse has moved over to his right side and was holding his shoulders still. Apparently he was getting worked up too much and it was coming off aggressive. That happened a lot when new people met Bokuto. The nurse looked up at the doctor for guidance. The doctor held up his hand and nodded along to his string of questions. 

"We will call your parents, now that you are awake. You actually have been unconscious for few weeks now." Bokuto raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. Weeks?

"It's the 22th of November, Bokuto." Wait what. The doctor’s calm voice was shooting chills down his spine.

"No it’s almost August. It’s only July something!" He shouted at the doctor. This is a joke. Surely he wouldn't have slept through the whole summer??!! He was starting to feel really worried. 

"Please lower your voice. We will explain everything better, once your parents get here." The doctor pressed a button on the IV hook up. Bokuto was starting to feel his eyes get heavy. 

"Can you tell me if anyone else was hurt? No one died right?" He felt his body loosened up and his head go slack. As he closed his eyes he heard the mumbled words from the doctor. 

"No one is dead. We'll explain everything when you wake up." With those words fading into his ears Bokuto slipped back into unconsciousness.


	2. A Hero, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospitals sure suck when you are as energetic as Bokuto.

A light breeze came from the window and he heard the birds were chirping below. Bokuto opened his eyes slowly. He spotted the digital clock next to his bed, time reading 12:08. He felt his body better than a few hours ago. It was still stiff though from being in this damn bed. He saw his mom and little sister, Kikyo aka Kiki, in the corner of the room. As soon as Kiki saw him stir she was already up in his bed hugging him tightly. It wasn’t painful so he guessed the head injury was the only thing damaged in the accident.

  
“Hey, be careful, squirt! I don’t know if I will get in trouble for being loud again!” This made his little sister tilt her head in a similar fashion of a baby owl. She didn’t have his eye or hair color but they shared the same wide smile that their father had. His mom luckily gave her the little nose and soft brown eyes otherwise there would be two Bokuto’s running around.

  
“Mom, He’s really awake!” she exclaimed in a happy tune. His mother was smiling and walked over to the two in the bed now. She brushed his bangs to the side of his face and softly kissed his forehead, like she used to do when his was younger.

“Kou honey, we are so happy you are awake. It was so rough just to see you lying there not knowing if you would ever wake up again.” Her eyes were shining, as she spoke. It must have been a while since saw them because otherwise his sister wouldn’t be so teary eyed.

“Hey mom, have I really been passed out for the whole summer?”  
His sister perked up and answered for his mom, “No Kou-san, you have only been asleep for like a month.”

“Then, why can’t I remember? August, September? I mean the summer tournament already passed and I don’t even know how we did.”

His mom shook her head, “Kou, the doctor mentioned that you might have a slight memory lapse since you went into a coma. Your team did well this year. We will get you remembering everything that happened before the accident.”

At this moment the doctor and his father walked in. His father’s eyes grew wide and so did his smile. He walked over to the other side of the bed and placed his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder giving it a squeeze. Bokuto was looking up at his dad when the doctor spoke.

“I see all of you are awake. Koutarou, this may be confusing but your accident was on Halloween. With the concussion you may have foggy memories resurface as you actively use your brain now.”

“I see. I guess that makes sense. So what happened to me?” He felt the atmosphere of the room shift as they looked around to each other. His dad cleared his throat and began to explain.

“Well, you boys were in a wreck, coming back in town from a volleyball practice game. The bus took a major hit from a large truck. Your team mates are fine. Actually you were the only one that got majorly injured.”

Suddenly he felt his lungs decompress after hearing no one else was hurt. He didn’t even realize he was holding his breath but he nodded letting his dad continue.

“The way it was explained to us was, you and your coaches lifted off the emergency exits and made your team mates evacuate the bus before it was pushed down the mountain. All of the bus was evacuated but there was a leak in the gas tank in the truck and it caused an explosion. You were the last student off and basically it blasted you hard enough on the pavement to knock you out. So your team is fine, but I’m sure they miss you.” He mom winced at the word explosion and they looked over him waiting for a response. He was trying to think hard on the words his father told him.

He was quiet for a moment letting the situation sink in. “So wait, I am like an action movie star???”

His parents laughed. “Son, they are calling you a hero. But we are just happy you are alive and awake!” The doctor motioned for his parents to join him in the hall. His sister jumped off the bed to follow them, leaving him alone in the room again. He looked around the room closer and saw flowers, a poster board from his team mates wishing him better. He even spotted an owl balloon with a bandage on its wing, “Hope you are **owlright** ” most likely from Kuroo. They shared similar love for animal puns.

Man, he wanted to get out of this bed and see them all. He wished they would let him go now that he was awake and feeling healthy. So what if he didn’t remember some months. He decided that he would ask his team to fill in the blanks. It’s not like he was going to let a little amnesia stop him from winning nationals and becoming the greatest ace in Japan. Sure he just started his second year of high school volleyball but he knew it was going to be his year. A few minutes passed and his family reentered the room. They began explaining that they were going to make him take memory exercises and evaluate him starting tomorrow. Without really letting him speak the adults were talking about him. He felt the pit of his stomach start to tighten. This was the usual reaction he felt when his parents were talking about his future in front of him. It’s not like he hated his parents or anything. They were really supportive of him. But sometimes he felt they put the pressure on a little thick. They weren’t like this with Kiki. His father looked over at him and grinned,

“Yup, he will be back in the game in no time. But what will they do with a hero on the court?” A hero, huh? Bokuto didn’t feel like one since he couldn’t remember any of what they were telling him. But he smiled at his parents knowing they were happy to see him awake.

Meanwhile, Kiki was fishing out his cellphone from a duffel bag next to a table and handed it to him. He looked at it shocked. The front was fine and but the back was charred black, as was a small, yellow volleyball charm attached to the bottom. He didn’t remember having a charm before though.

“This was in you back pocket when the explosion hit you.” She said in a small awed voice. He shrugged and flipped it open; it had less than 1% left and tons of missed calls and text. Some from the team’s group chat, Kuroo and of course his parents. The dates were ranging all the way back to Halloween, just like the doctor said. He paused when an unfamiliar number came up during his scrolling. “Akaaaaaashi”?

He didn’t know anyone with that name. Maybe it was nickname he changed one of his friends ID’s to over the summer. It was strange though because it looked like this person was periodically leaving text to him when he was in the coma.

“Bokuto-san, please tell me you are okay.” Nov 1 12:46am

“When you wake up, call me.” Nov 2 9:02am

“I saw you in the hospital. I’m sorry, I didn’t stay long because it was painful to see you so quiet.” Nov 6 5:23pm

“Good morning, I hope you can read these all with me and laugh again soon.” Nov 9 9:05am

“Bokuto-san, this might be a selfish 11:11 wish but please wake up.” Nov 15 11:11pm

“I miss you” Nov 19 2:29am

He felt his face start to flush for an unknown reason. He was about to reply asking who this was when his phone screen blacked out. Well since it hadn’t been charged for a month, of course it’s going to die. But now he was curious about that mysterious new contact in his phone. He made a metal note to ask Kuroo about this Akaashi person. Surely his best bro would know this new person, he always told him everything new in his life. Even when it was unimportant to everyone else, Kuroo always listened to him.  
His family left him around nightfall. They had brought in photos and stuff from his childhood. Memory is funny, because he couldn’t remember a full 3 months but he could remember that his parents took him and his sister to a theme park 6 years ago. All the rides were still there vividly but his latest summer wasn’t. He did recollect all volleyball knowledge. Which he was thankful for!

Every morning he would go to the hospital physical therapy gym to stretch out his muscles and run. They even let him lift weights. Yeah he wasn’t going to stay here long. His condition was much better than the doctors expected it to be after a month of sleeping. Sure he got dizzy sometimes and his head felt weird at others. But he was determined to get back to school. He needed to be practicing with his teammates. The memory games they made him play only proved to help him remember that he hated being told what to do. He lied about that though. He would either remember or not. He didn’t like dwelling in the past. All he could think about was proving to the doctors that he was well enough to not be there anymore. He wanted to get back to his life. Back to his school. Back to his volleyball. Back to his normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this has other teens in it! But I hey, I warned about the slow build.  
> Oh, and for those wondering, I will go into extensive details about his family in a later chapter.  
> Just know that his hair is naturally black and silver. ;)


	3. A Midnight Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deserves a friend like Kuroo.

Finally on the late afternoon of November 30th they released him from the hospital. His mom had cooked his favorite for dinner to celebrate his release from the hospital. After eating he made his way up to his bedroom and chucked his overnight bag on the floor. It looked like his mom had cleaned up his room over the month he was out. But he didn’t mind, he didn’t really have anything to hide from her. Besides he knew it would go back to a mess once he got back in routine. He dug through his bag and plugged in his dead phone. The doctors said that he should focus on getting well, which included those dumb exercises. He asked about his phone charger, but his parents thought it would be too much to focus on while he was recovering. So he couldn’t reach out to his friends while he was in there. It was typical of them to try and isolate him from his friends though. Just something they thought was no big deal, which was huge to him. But he guessed they weren't that strict considering he eventually made friends through volleyball and got him a cell phone. They did have time to bring him all his school work however. Which sucked because he was totally lost in math and knew he was going to need tutoring so he wouldn’t be left behind for any games. He sighed loudly and flipped open his school books. Whatever he still had to do this, so just get it over with.

Around midnight he saw his phone on the corner of his desk light up green which indicated that it was fully charged. In contrast, he felt completely drained after doing a month’s math work. But he felt like the teachers might give him a pass. Hell he actually had to read his schedule again so he wouldn’t look like an idiot on his first day back. He hoped that all his classmates would help him out with notes and stuff. Yukie would for sure, but he didn’t know what class she was in this year. He needed to get in touch with everyone.

He turned on his phone and opened his group chat with all his teammates. He grinned and knew exactly what to say after a month of being in a coma.

 

-Bokuto- Hey, Hey, Hey! Guess whooooose back on Monday!!!!! Dec 1 12:16am

-Komi- Dude! Welcome back to the world of the living! Dec 1 12:16am

-Sarukui- Whoa, talk about rising from the ashes!! Dec 1 12:16am

-Washio- OMG, He’s ALIVE!!! Dec 1 12:17am

-Yukie- Bokuto-san! This is amazing! Dec 1 12:18am

-Konoha- Nice to see sleeping beauty is finally awake! Lol WB! Dec 1 12:18am

 

He was pleased to see his teammates so excited to hear from him. When he was alone in the hospital he would sometimes think they would bee better off with out him. But seeing how happy they were made his previous doubts feel silly. He started yawned as he was replying to the onslaught of messages. Without going into too much detail he let them know that he would talk to them all in a day from now face to face. Considering how late it was he knew they were getting sleepy anyways. But there was someone who he needed to speak to now. He typed his bro’s number and waited for the line to ring. Being a fellow night owl (er, cat) he knew that he was still awake. It took two rings before the line connected.

“Hello?”

“Hey, bro!”

“BRO! Oh my god. How are you? Are you okay? I mean. When did you wake up?”

“About a week ago, my parents didn’t let me call anyone in the hospital.”

“Hang on, are you out of the hospital?”

He got off his bed and turned out the light. “Yeah, I want to ask you a few things actually.”

“Dude lets meet up. I missed your dumb face. And I am completely free tomorrow.”

“Aw, brooo. Haha it’s a date.”

“Ok….wow. I can’t believe you’re back. It’s been so weird not hearing from you.” Kuroo got quiet. "I was- we were all afraid you might not wake up again."

This caused small pause between the two. He couldn’t really believe he was asleep for a month. He felt bad for worrying his best friend. Bokuto thought about his friend hearing the news from someone that he had been in an accident. He couldn't imagine if the tables were reversed. How scared Bokuto would have been if Kuroo was in a forced sleep, not knowing if he'd awaken. He clenched his shirt into a fist and his throat he started to get tight.

"Hey, man sor-" Kuroo cut him off.

"Koutarou, you better not be crying." His voice stern. "Cause you aren't dead and I'm not confessing to you... Well, not yet." And with that they both went back into laughter. Kuroo really did know how to cheer him up. Hearing him on the phone made Bo feel better. He didn't realize how much he needed to laugh until then.

They arranged to meet at a café between their two neighborhoods. It was closer to Kuroo, but Bokuto loved it there. It had a patio on the roof and you could see the bigger buildings of Tokyo in the distance. He lay in bed and thought about how grateful he was to be there and not the crappy hospital bed. He closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. He heard a vibration from his phone, but he assumed it was from the ongoing group chat. The name on the screen flashed, “Akaaaashi”.

~~~

The following morning Bokuto opened the message from the mysterious contact.

“Bokuto-san, I’m so happy you are out of the hospital. I look forward to seeing you on Monday.” Dec 1 1:44am

It was separate from the team chat, but in order for him to know Bokuto was out, he had to have read their messages. Why didn’t this guy respond in the group then? He thought about it for a minute. If this guy was on his team, that means he was a first year. Bokuto knew all the team members from his grade and his senpais as well. So this guy had to be a first year. But all he knew about him was he was named "Akaaaashi".

He reminded himself to ask Kuroo more about this and his memories from the summer as he gets ready to head out the door. His dad and mom were taking Kiki to some dance function today, so he was the last one out. He took note how chilly the air was, but he was grinning underneath his scarf. It was the first time in weeks he was alone and out on his own. It felt liberating to walk down the streets and not feel anybody keeping an eye on him.

The café was still a little while off as he started to look around the neighborhood. Everything was just as he remembered it. In fact the sense of familiarity was so refreshing he stopped and took a big breath of crisp morning air. Then he felt his energy suddenly spike. He took as fast as he could down the small roads leading up to main streets. He loved the feeling of the cold air hit face and hands. He only slowed down once he got to the busy intersection and no crossing signs. It was just a little further down the street; He knew that due to how early it was he would likely be the first to arrive. But he checked his phone anyway just to be sure. Nope nothing new. He slowed to down a bit not wanting to get there before they opened.

About fifteen minutes later he was ordering a fresh cup of hot chocolate inside the café. The barista thanked him and he waited for his drink. The door chimed and a tall figure with wild black hair entered the café. Bokuto smiled on reflex. Kuroo took about two steps before Bo met him halfway in a tight bear hug. Kuroo was slightly taller than him but Bokuto lifted him off the ground in the hug. They were both laughing even though neither one of them had actually said any words. After Bokuto released him from his grasp, Kuroo pushed a hand through his hair and said,

“I see you didn’t lose any of that strength in the hospital.”

“Nope! In fact I was lifting about 200 lbs while I was there to keep from going crazy!” They both chuckled again.

“Sir, your drink is ready!” The barista called out. Then Kuroo walked up to the counter and placed his order. Most likely black coffee with a hint of cinnamon. Bokuto loved the guy but he didn’t share his love for bitter things. They picked a table on the second floor patio. Since it was cold out, the owners had closed off the windows. But the view was still there. And with the sunlight hitting the city, it looked like the city was sparkling just for them this morning. With a cat-like smirk Kuroo began sipping his coffee. Bokuto held on his letting the drink warm up his hands.

“Dude, apparently my teammates are going to be grilling me so hard tomorrow. I don’t know if it will be easy to answer all their questions. I have a ton of questions for them.”

“Bro, seriously next time you go all hero mode, remember to cover your head.” Kuroo chimed in.

“Yeah, I guess. Hey actually there’s something I need to tell you, bro.” Kuroo stopped grinning for a split second. Bokuto faced his friend and continued. “I don’t really remember that night. Actually I don’t remember much from this past summer.”

He felt his face drop. Kuroo shifted in his seat and took another drink of coffee.

“I mean, could you help me try and remember what happened? I don’t want to go back to my school and look like an idiot in front of my team! What if they think I am not worth practicing with cause I don't remember something that happened over the summer? I just don't want to screw this up. Not now!” His voice started to rise slightly as the words sped up. He looked at his friend and was met with and intense stare. He saw that look on the other size of the net. It reminded him that he was someone dependable and strong.

“Bo, I will always be here to help. Don’t sweat it.” He smirked at his friend. “I mean, it’s pretty fucked up your parents didn’t let you contact me the moment you woke up, but hey I am a forgiving man.” A smirk softened his gaze as he spoke.

Bokuto felt his shoulders loosen up and he shared a small smile now too. Of course Kuroo would help him. He was his best friend. Bokuto took his first sip of cocoa. It was mostly froth but it tasted nice and sweet.

“So what is the last thing you do remember?” Bokuto sat very still and he closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered, huh...


	4. Pork Buns

“What do I remember? Hmmmm. Oh  wait I remember some of the summer. I can remember going to the beach for a weekend. I think. Or was that last year?  Ahhhgggg! This isn't working. How am I supposed to remember things if I don't know where to start?” Bokuto held his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. As if by closing his eyes would help him. He heard Kuroo put his coffee down on the table.

   
“Okay, then let's make this easier and see what your Facebook post looked like over the summer.”

Bokuto looked up quickly with his eyes wide open. “Oh my God, that's such a great idea! Why didn't I think of that sooner!”

  
“That’s because I have both brains and beauty.” He smiled as he pulled up Facebook on his smart phone. Bokuto switched seats so he could see the phone easier. They scroll past all the comments of people posting on his wall to wishing him to get better soon. There was an  article posted by his mom on his wall. It was that story about how a local high school student had turned into a hero and saved everybody in the crash.  Kuroo paused and looked up at his buddy. “Did you want to read that?”  


“Not really. I guess since I wasn't really aware of the situation, I don't really feel like taking credit for it, ya know? As long as they are safe, I’m happy.” He grinned at his buddy.

  
“Wow, that is awfully mature of you bro.” Kuroo teased playfully, but then glanced back at the article. “Captain Coma, would be a pretty lame superhero anyways.”

  
“Shut up dude.” He might look at it later. But not while Kuroo was there to give him crap about it. They kept scrolling until they got to a group photo album of him of his teammates and Nekoma after their yearly summer camp. A couple of tagged photos in the album but Bokuto tapped on the group photo.  


“So any of this ringing a bell?” He enlarged the photo looking at everyone's faces including his own. There were a couple of new faces he assumed those were the first years. One of them however stuck out like a sore thumb. Well not like he's stuck out in a bad way. It's just that he had really never seen anybody like this guy. He was sort of intimidating. But in a weird extremely...intriguing way? He felt Kuroo start to glance his way.

“Like something you see?” He asked while his eyebrows wiggling up and down.  


“Hey, do you know him?” Bokuto pointed at the face that was unfamiliar yet not, up at the two on his phone.  


“Oh that is Akaashi Keiji. You introduced me to him over the summer. Do you remember that?” Bokuto scrunched his nose and shook his head slowly.  


“No. I don't but I really wish I did….” his voice trailing off in a slightly distressed tone. Kuroo looked in his eyes for a hot minute.   


“Dude. That is the first person you should speak to when you get back to school tomorrow. I believe that you are in for a great....reunion.” He chuckled.  


“Kurooooooo, you need to tell me about him first.” Bokuto whined. “OTHERWISE I’ll be a wreck when I do talk to him. What if he hates me for not remembering him. Wait does he already hate me for something? Like a prank gone wrong??? I literally don’t remember anything.”  
Kuroo leaned back and took another long drink of his coffee.   


“I seriously doubt that. But let's see Akaashi is...calm. He is as quick as a whip but quiet and cool. He is a year younger than us. But he is hella smart dude. And he is a pretty good setter. We played each other over the summer and although he was only in a few sets, I could tell.” Bokuto was hanging on every word.   


“You've actually told me the first conversation between you two.” Bokuto felt his eyes widen and he nodded at his friend to continue. Kuroo chuckled.   


“So you were telling me that in was outside the gymnasium right at the end of the spring semester. He was looking at the volleyball flyers you and Konoha were handing out to the new students.”  


Suddenly Bokuto could see everything he was talking about. His memory resurfaced like a scalding iron on his brain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The opening week for school had begun. Fukurodani Academy was as busy as a beehive. The volleyball team and all the other clubs had set up booths for the new students who were interested to sign up. This year they were getting a lot of interest, maybe due to the fact they had Bokuto out there. What was it Yukie called him? A natural borne megaphone. Whatever, he was worried of stupid Konaha getting more signatures on his sign-up sheet._

_They had made a small bet for pork buns on who could get the most. Bokuto had one last signature spot on his sheet. And Konoha had just taken his bathroom break. A boy had wandered over to Bokuto while he was shouting people at their booth. He looked over the flyer and Bokuto grinned as he gave a quick once over at the interested party. Bokuto cleared his throat after he felt the heat of eyes meet his. The boy was reading the print out and not looking up._

_“Here at Fukurodani Academy, we have been to going nationals for 15 years. And many national teams look here to recruit our third years.” Bokuto begin to recite his memorized speech. But then as usual he started to forget the rest. Luckily he knew how to improvise!_

_“And trust me; nationals are no joke in volleyball. Like only the best from each district can play. Wait except for Tokyo because it’s so big. We get three representative teams. I can’t wait to go! Oh. Wait. So do you like volleyball?”_ _He was talking with his hands and his face was glowing. He couldn’t help it; Bokuto just loved talking volleyball. But he knew that most people were usually not as enthused. He looked back at the younger boy waiting for a_ _response. The smaller boy had been listening to him with an air of curiosity on his features._

_“Oh yes. I was a setter for my middle school.” A voice that sounded like a chorus of wind chimes responded.  
Bokuto took in a small gasp._

_“A setter!!! That’s like the most important position to the ace! And guess what, I'm going to be the ace next year. Would you come by so I can see you toss, please?!!” He was getting loud again making some passersby stop and stare._

_“O-okay, I will come by.”_ _He made his voice slightly quieter when he answered. This made Bokuto lean more into the younger guy’s space, just to hear him better. But this also made him notice more about the kid’s appearance. It would be easy to say he was pretty, but he still held a masculine air so that didn't fit entirely._

_Bokuto pumped his fists into the air and let out a loud holler._

_“Yeah! With two setters we will definitely win nationals now! Ahahaa!!!”_

_The smaller boy looked up and smiled. His eyes were fixated on Bokuto now. Those eyes were a deep teal. Like a shade of green from an old enchanted forest. Bokuto stopped himself from letting his eyes stay fixated on the boy for too long. He didn’t want him creeped out by his potential teammate. He signed his name on the clipboard, slightly bowed and made his way towards the school entrance. Bokuto read the nearly perfect handwriting, Akaashi Keiji. Their conversation couldn't have lasted more than five minutes but Bokuto felt his chest swell in anticipation for the afternoon practice. And for those pork buns Konoha now owed him._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bokuto was rubbing his temples as the images started to fade. Kuroo was watching him carefully and he spoke with a hint of concern. “Bro, you good?”

  
“Yea. Just remembered that and I...just...um...It was like it all came back at once but now it’s blank again.”  


“It’s okay Bo. This will take some time right?” He said while running his hand through his messy hair.

“Yeah.”

 Akaashi Keiji huh? He looked down at the face one more time. Those eyes that looked like they held all the answers Bokuto was trying to ask. He had to talk with him and see what he had forgotten. He just hoped that this guy would be willing to help him now. He didn’t know him much at all other than that mysterious look in his deep green eyes. But something in the back of his mind told him that Akaashi would help him.


	5. News to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don't know where your allies come from, but you are happy to have them regardless.

After the café was nearly full, they departed for their respective houses. Originally they were going to spend the rest of the day together until Kuroo's mom called him home. He had forgotten about some dinner they were throwing and she demanded him to stop by the store on his way home. Kuroo shrugged and then promised he would be talking with Bokuto every day now that he was finally awake. Bo grinned and they had another bear hug before parting ways. After that he made his way back home.

Sometimes he liked being alone, but then there were times like this. He was so ready to be around his friends and teammates again. That way he didn’t have to think as much. Sure he could normally distract himself long enough for volleyball to start then he would feel confident and happy. But when he was alone with his thoughts, he felt all that fade. And so Bokuto couldn’t wait to get back to school.

Bokuto was happy to have some of his memory slowly coming back. But he wasn't exactly the patient type. As he got home he noticed he was still the only one there. He stopped in the kitchen and picked up a apple and headed to his room. Although he was still alone he was happy to be home. This reminded him this would be the only time he could read that article without anyone around. He got up to his room and opened his laptop. A few clicks and he was on the news site. 

* * *

 

**Local teen heroically saves teammates late Friday night**.

. TOYKO, JP (WBTW) – One student from Fukurodani Academy will be honored in a board meeting and named a hero for saving the lives of 20 students on his bus after the bus has been hit with the driver knocked unconscious.

His name is Koutarou Bokuto, and he was riding the bus back to school with his volleyball team when a truck clipped the front of the bus. Both vehicles were headed towards the side out the road, giving no time for mistakes.

“We were going across the stop sign, and we got halfway when a car hit us. I noticed the bus driver wasn’t in her seat and the bus started to spin. Bokuto-san jumped into action and threw open the back emergency door. We all tucked and rolled onto the grass. He was the last one out, but then there was an explosion and he was suddenly thrown from the bus.” said Komi, fellow team mate of Bokuto.

Since he reacted on instinct when he saw the bus was headed towards a ditch and pine trees on the side of the road, all of Bokuto’s teammates were able to get out with minor scrapes and bruises. As for the teen hero, he remains in the hospitalized.

School officials say the driver of the car and the bus driver are both okay, all thanks to Koutarou. The school will be holding a small ceremony when this hero wakes up. More on this story as it develops.

 

* * *

 

It was not clear on when these news people would be following up on their story. But Bokuto wanted them to report on his volleyball skills not on his forgotten bus adventure. Then again he didn’t want anyone but those involved knowing he lost his memories. It was too personal. He clicked off the site and closed his laptop.   
  
Over all he didn't think much about saving his team. He just couldn't feel proud even if he did remember. Honestly he just wanted to prove himself to them and the coach. This year he needs to be better than anyone. He was going to make ace. He looked out the window and watched the sunset. At least it would all be done with tomorrow.   
  
The following morning, went relatively normal. He kissed his mom goodbye and walked his sister to her school before heading off to Fukurodani Academy.  The school was bustling like normal. And he walked through the gates on time for once. Other than the news crew outside, everything would be fine.  A woman with a mike in hand started shouting once she saw him.   
  
"That’s him, Keichi, get the camera.   
Bokuto, please a word! How does it feel to be back in school after a month of being in a coma? “  
  
"Uh, fine? Listen I gotta get to class."  Bokuto tried to step aside but the lady followed him easily.   
  
"Yes, back to those fellow students who you heroically saved that faithful night. Have you seen your teammates since the accident?" She was pushing the mike in his face and she waited.  
  
"Well I will once I get inside. I uh need to get in my classes now thank you." He stared to back up and the bell tolled its warning note.   
  
"Yes of course. A studious hero from Fukurodani Academy. Now I'm sure you're very eager to get back to your school. We will get a full interview later. Back to you Fujitsu."  
  
She pointed at the camera guy. And then they smiled at each other.  The guy pulled a piece of paper from a clipboard and handed to her.  
  
"Now we just need you to sign this waiver to release your interview on air." They moved in close to Bokuto making him back up, he hated feeling like he had no options. It was like every adult thought they could just use him or something. He was unsure if he should just sign it or what but luckily he didn't have to make a decision.  
  
"He will not be signing anything without parental approval." A husky voice bellowed from behind the three. "Good morning, Bokuto."   
  
His principal Shiro Takanori was standing behind them with his arms crossed. This principle was new and way younger than the previous one. However he was respected and could be very intimidating when necessary. Bokuto sighed with relief and stepped behind his new ally. The older man took the permission slip and folded it in half and placed it in his blazer pocket. The news crew was slower to react. But the lady started to protest. "Sir, if we could just get a statement from him-"  
  
"I know that this is a great scoop but I will not let my students be harassed. Now please delete that footage that you don't have permission to air and kindly get off this private property. Otherwise I will be contacting the police." His face was smiling but his tone was serious and left no choice but to follow his orders.  
  
Admittedly his principal was pretty cool, though Bokuto was usually being the one to get his serious voice. The camera guy was showing him as he deleted it and they left promptly, looking slightly embarrassed. Principal Takanori looked pleased and then turned his attention to Bokuto.  
  
"Now as for you, get to class. I will need you to stop in my office later today. Don't get me wrong, we want to congratulate you as well, but we don't need those buzzards lurking around the school."  
  
He ran a hand through his white patch of hair. This was slightly longer than the rest of his black hair. Although he looked scary Bokuto knew he was a push over when it came to his students. He was a passionate teacher before taking the position here at the Academy. Although some think he was in the military due to tight physic and cool undercut.   
  
Bokuto looked up at him awestruck. It wasn't often a teacher was on his side. He felt his entire chest swell. He felt good again as he smiled wide and let out a loud, happy, "Yes, Sir!” He bowed and ran into the building.  
  
Shiro grinned at the boy. He was keeping a close eye on him since his first year and he knew that he was going to be a fine young man once he found his confidence. He seemed to be impressive on the volleyball court and his coaches were all telling Shiro of his potential. He was always happy when a teen used their talents and flourished at his academy. Bokuto was rambunctious though and was sent to his office more than 20 times his first year. Mostly for being too loud and always getting too worked up. He smiled to himself and closed the school gate as the final bell chimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have swiped the principal from a certain anime. Don't judge me! I have a weakness for buff guys with black and silver hair apparently. T.T


	6. Ninja blood

He ran into the classroom as the final bell tolled. Nailed it! Last night in his homework, he discovered his room number at top of the page. So he had lucked out in that department. He shared the class with Yukie, Komi and Sarukui. Which was great because he still needed one of them to help him out. He could get notes from Yukie and Komi was decent at science but whatever, he just wanted to get this school day over with so he could get to the afternoon practice. His team mates all perked up when he ran through the door though all grinning.

 

“Look it’s our local hero Bokuto!” Komi called out and the other students stared to chatter. Bokuto put on his best smile while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, hoping no one would be able to see him cringe at the word hero. The teacher cleared his throat and they quieted down.

 

“First let me be the first to welcome you back Bokuto, I’m sure we are all eager to hear your story. But that will need to wait until after today’s lesson.” With that they took out their notebooks and pencils as he started teaching.

 

After the morning passed pretty much uneventfully, lunch time finally came. Bokuto felt the back of chair get pushed in and he heard Komi speak. “So what’s new _Ace_?” He grinned that dumb monkey grin.

 

“Oh ya know, just rising from the ashes like a badass.” Bokuto smirked. He was being silly, but to an outsider it might have come off as cocky. Saru pulled up an empty chair beside him and leaned into the conversation.

 

“Dude, with all those flames we expected you to have some wicked new scars.”

 

“Well, there is this one on the back of my head, you want to feel the stitches?” He leaned his head towards him as Sarukui backed up slightly chuckling.

 

“Nah, I don’t want to mess up you cool spikes bro.”

 

“Oh, wait, thanks Saru! It would suck if these came down before practice. Than I would get all sweaty.”

 

“You always get sweaty though.” All three boys laughed. A feminine voice chimed in from across the room.

 

“You think you will be practicing after just getting released from the hospital?” Bokuto turned his head toward Yukie with a pout.

 

“Of course! It’s not like I broke my legs!”

 

“Yeah and his head is too hard to break” Komi snickered. Bokuto took offense to that and wrapped the other boy in a headlock to prove how fit he really was. The manager didn’t look impressed as she shook her head with her girlfriends across the room. After a few minutes of playing around Komi and Sarukui took off to get some lunch from the cafeteria. Bokuto took out his bento and headed for the courtyard near the gymnasium. It wasn’t as packed as usual probably due to the cooler weather. But Bokuto never minded the cold, he could stay warm in a snow storm with just a t-shirt.

 

He ended up sitting under the tree closest to the school wall. As he ate he started to think about today’s pre-practice meeting. He was really hoping that they would let him play. God he had gotten a note from the doctor to ensure it, but now he was starting to doubt it. His upperclassmen didn’t always appreciate it when he would go all out, so maybe they would use this opportunity to bench him. He took a big bite of rice and started to choke on the idea. Suddenly a bottle of water appeared in front of his face. He took it and drank a huge gulp before saying thanks.

 

 “Slow down, Bokuto-san, you always eat too quickly.” A quiet voice scolded him.

 

“I know ri- eh /WAAAH!!”

 

He jumped back and his lunch went flying. To his left there was a boy with the most beautiful face he had ever seen. The clearest skin colored close to that of porcelain. His teal eyes looking slightly confused and half open. Almost like he was bored with the entire situation. He was calmly sitting there like it was the most natural thing in the world. If anything it felt like Bokuto's presence was interrupting this tranquil scene underneath the late autumn sky. That face from his memories popped back into his mind. This was Akaashi in the flesh and Bokuto was suddenly overcome with ten thousand questions at that very second. Unfortunately this caused him to babble. 

 

"When did you get there? I swear I was alone. I don’t mind you being here! You just could have given a guy a heads up. You must have ninja blood in your family or something!"

 

Akaashi took notice of him speaking, but didn’t meet his eyes. He was casually eating from his own bento and quietly watched Bokuto speak.

 

"But hey ninjas a really cool, so it’s nothing to be ashamed about. With those skills you could really do some damage. Wow, it’s surprising you came out here. Considering how cold it is. I thought I was the only one that wanted to eat outside when it was chilly outside. "

 

"Would you prefer I leave?" His cool words sounded like water and Bokuto was thirsty for more.

 

"NO! Please, I was just saying you surprised me is all. I actually really have been waiting to talk with you. I just thought I wouldn't get the chance until practice."

 

That made Akaashi widen his eyes a bit and then he looked away with more color to his cheeks. Maybe it was colder than Bokuto thought for him to suddenly heat up like that. Bokuto liked the pink tint on his cheeks though, he looked more real.

“You always get so excited. It was too quiet without you in practice…I hated it.”   
  
He said with the same slightly bored expression on his face but his tone was something softer. Bokuto took a deep breath. It wasn't like this was the first time someone hot had talked to him. Lots of girls came up to him after he won a few games last year. And a lot of them were pretty. He could handle speaking to Akaashi even though just seeing this guy blush was making it hard for Bokuto to concentrate on much else. He dusted himself off and got one knee propped up to give himself leverage.  
  
“Yeah, before we get to practice I actually have a confession to make.”  
  
Akaashi turned towards him exposing his too perfect skin and those hypnotic eyes directly at Bokuto. His own face started to flush for an unknown reason. Maybe it’s because he had gotten up too fast and it was because of his injury? Definitely not because this boy was making his heart beat as fast as playing a game in over time.   
  
“Yes, Bokuto-san?”  
  
“I uh, I might not be as good in practice today. But please...believe in me. I won't slow you guys down.”  
  
Even though this was a perfectly fine time to let this guy know that he had no memory of meeting him, Bo couldn't find the words. For some reason he didn't want to hurt his feelings or see that face in any type of pain. Why was talking to him so hard at this moment just a second ago he couldn't seem to shut up? A small smile graced Akaashi’s lips and he let out a small sigh.  
  
“You will be fine. I will make sure you make a perfect recovery. We will have plenty of time now, my sets have improved.” Akaashi said with a glint in his eye. Those eyes that made Bokuto lose air finally looked away and he finished that last bit of his lunch. Wait what did he say?  
  
“Wait so, will you set for me?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Even after practice?”  
  
“If you want me to. And as long as you don't overwork yourself.”   
  
Was this real life? No one ever wanted to practice with him one on one. They always complained about being tired too early or how late it was. Bokuto looked at his own lunch scattered around the ground. Lucky for him he was only down to rice, but he was in shock that this guy had promised to practice with him. The lunch bell chimed signaling that it was over. So was his confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause, I was moving. I have a couple of chapters stock piled now though. :)


	7. Ahkaaaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the volleyball. Honestly this boy has a one track mind. Good thing he has team mates to let him know there is more going on around him. ♡

Finally it was time for club activities. Bokuto was brought to the front of the team and the coach was giving a pretty cringe worthy speech. It was nice of them to thank him for the crash. But again, it was kind of like being a ghost at his own funeral. Except no one died. He was standing there feeling the praise wash over him but unlike usual it was crushing him. God he just wanted to play! Why was this being drug out? Then the coach mentioned his coma. Bokuto interpreted awkwardly.  
  
“Um, coach, I have something to say about that actually.”   
  
“Please go ahead.”  
  
“Well. Um. You see....”  
  
He cleared his throat. All eyes were on him and he found a certain pair of teal eyes in the back row. Unlike this afternoon that gaze seemed to push him forward.  
  
“During the accident I hit my head pretty hard. As you know it gave me a concussion. And as a result I have a slight memory lapse. So let me know if there were any secret signals or plays we invented over the summer.”   
  
The team went quiet. This was going bad. He raised his voice and puffed out his chest.  
  
“I will relearn anything super quick I swear. Just let me know. I will earn the title the ace!”  
  
The captain laughed,

“Don't worry Bokuto, we will take care of you. But you better work for that title from Koga here.”  
  
Bokuto grinned really hard and felt his eyes start to water. He loved his team so much. The coach called the meeting to a close and practice started as normal.

His doctor’s note was treated like a golden ticket and the coach agreed to let him play! As long as he didn’t overdo it. He would give only 110% instead of 200% then. Turns out the routine he had at held up because he was barely sweating the normal practice. He didn’t even get winded during the warm up suicides. Practice was going better than he had hoped in fact. He was hitting spikes like normal but they felt like they had a bit more power to them now.

“Geeze did they give you steroids in that hospital?” Washio complained after receiving a particularly hard ball.

“Nah, they just upped my super powers that I had before!” Bokuto laughed. He was feeling great! Volleyball was really the best thing ever! After the individual part, they broke into teams and began a small game. Akaashi was on his side. The serve went over and they were in place. Bokuto called for the ball and jumped up. In an instant the ball was in the perfect position for a sweet crossover. Bokuto slammed it down immediately, earning a point for their team. Bokuto turned back to his team and lifted his fists in the air.

”WHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!”

“Was that toss good, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked as the team regrouped.

“That was the best, Akaashi!” Bokuto was beaming at him and gave two thumbs up. “More like that!”

He gave a slight nod and his face was completely flushed. It must have taken more out of him that Bo thought! It really was a perfect setup though. After a few plays, the trend continues. This first year was great at setting. Sure he had a couple of places he could improve but overall he had great timing and good form.

Bokuto would praise him after every successful point. With those points they won the practice game and soon enough practice was over. A couple of the second years stayed behind to get more practice in before heading home. Konoha whispered to Bokuto when they took a break.

“Dude you are going to embarrass him if you keep that up. He might not set for you anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“You keep calling him Akaashi.”

“Isn’t that his name?”

“Yeah, but you never call him by that.”

“What do I call him normally?”

“You know, Ahkaaashi, Aghkashi, Akashee or something like that.”

Bokuto tilted his head. Those were pretty silly names to call his team mate. Why was calling him normally so weird?

“It’s probably going to make him faint if you keep up being so flirty.”

Bokuto felt his neck get red. He wasn’t trying to flirt!! If he had called him by nicknames over the summer that means they really were close. He thought back to those text he received from him during his hospital stay. Maybe those were more intimate than he first thought. He slapped himself in the face. No!!!! 

Konoha slowly backed away as Bokuto battled internally. God, he was starting to lose his mind. He just needed to act normal and everything would fall back into place. He would call Akaashi by the nicknames and act normal. If calling him Akaashi was too familiar maybe he was a shy person. He looked over at the guy in question toweling off and getting a basket full of balls over to the second court. He was serious about staying and practicing with Bokuto. So Bokuto had to get his head in the game and stop worrying about his heart beating so fast when that setter looked at him. He jogged over to the second court.

“You ready for this? You don’t have to stay if you are tired.”

“I’m fine, please proceed and I will set for you.”

“O-okay. Thanks Akaa- Ahkaaashi!”

The setter perked up at the nickname and Bokuto swore he saw his lips slightly curve up. So they really were more comfortable with silly nicknames. That’s great because he never had a friend to share nicknames with before. He suddenly wondered what his was. Probably something cool like Captain Falcon or Spike!

“Hey feel free to call me whatever you like okay!” Bokuto called from the back line. Akaashi nodded.

“Yes, Bokuto-san”

He pouted for a second, wishing he would have had a nickname ready. But he guessed it was going to take time for Akaashi to adjust being around him again. Oh well, that’s what extra practice was for anyways.

 

Bokuto held up his part by practicing until dark. He had to admit, Akaashi was really good at setting. He seemed to know exactly what he wanted once they got in the groove. Around 7 they decided to wrap things up. Besides dinner would be waiting for and Bokuto was getting hungry.


	8. Fireworks and cotton candy

They locked up the gym and headed home. Luckily, he talked the captain into loaning him the key for the week. On Friday they were going up against Shinzen and Bokuto needed to get back into the team's groove. He knew if he could play well in this game they would likely keep him as a starter. And if Akaashi could keep it up he would probably become a starter too! The third years normally hated that sort of thing but, if Bokuto was going to be the Ace then he would want his tosses a certain way. Turns out Akaashi is really good at reading the game and Bokuto on the court.

  
He was surprised to find out they lived in close by neighborhoods so they walked in the same direction for a bit. Even though Bokuto was still a little nervous around the setter he was finding that conversation felt natural between the two.   
  
"So next time they get up close to the net I will try to pull a trick."  
  
"What kind of trick?"  
  
"Well, something like a rebound in basketball."  
  
Akaashi hummed looking moderately interested so Bokuto continued with zeal.  
  
"Okay, so blockers get real close to the net and when they do I can't find the sweet spot, right? So I was thinking about hitting it lightly into their block. And it should bounce back to our side."  
  
"Interesting. A little risky."  
  
"It might not work every time but if I can do it right then you can set it up and then I can throw them off by doing a power spike to the back line!!"  
  
He jumped up and swung at the air in excitement.  Akaashi nodded.  
  
"We can try that tomorrow in individual practice if you want. We can ask Washio and Konoha to block." He was reaching in his bag as he spoke pulling out his phone.  
  
"Whoa really!? You want to practice with me tomorrow too???" Bokuto shouted in shock. The smaller boy silently glanced up at him with a smirk.  
  
"Bokuto-san we always practice together during individual time."  
  
This guy was the officially the greatest thing ever! He was so calm and collected and he let Bokuto try new ideas without shooting him down. It was like they were an awesome superhero duo! They walked under a lamp post allowing Bokuto catch him fully in light. He really was pretty. But he knew now that pretty was the wrong word. After seeing him in practice Bokuto saw all his muscles get used and he would sometimes look very graceful when he set. So he was pretty but in a masculine way. Almost like a ballet dancer, strong legs and a pretty sweet ass. Oh boy... Bokuto felt his neck flush for allowing his mind to start wander down that path. He squeezed his fist and let his nails dig in to focus his mind. Sometimes he did this when he was really distracted and it usually worked.  
  
A small glint caught Bo's eye as Akaashi checked his phone. A small volleyball charm dangled in the light. Wait that looked very similar to....Bokuto stopped immediately and dug through his own bag. He pulled out his flip phone with a charm exactly like the one Akaashi had. They had matching phone charms!!!?????!!   
  
Since he had stopped immediately and was staring dumbstruck at his phone; Akaashi took note of this and looked up.   
  
"Bokuto-san? Is something wrong?" He checked his wrist watch absent-mindedly. He didn't look like he was in a rush but their curfew was close.  
  
"No! Nothing’s wrong uh well I was just." He stopped and pocketed his phone. His face was getting red now too and he hoped Akaashi wouldn't notice that too.  
  
"I saw your charm and it looked like mine I was making sure I still had it that's all." He forced a laugh to throw off his weirdness. Akaashi held up his phone and his eyes slightly confused. And if Bokuto wasn't hallucinating he also looked slightly hurt. Oh no. He didn't look upset but if he was it would be all Bokuto's fault.  
  
"Bokuto-san we got these together. At the summer festival you won them for us. Remember?"  
  
He won them at a festival? Us? His head started to throb slightly. Suddenly he was in the middle of summer again.

* * *

 

_The night was muggy but they had been worse over the training camp so it was fine. The team was going to meet up to watch the fireworks tonight but everyone had cancelled on him. Well almost everyone. Bokuto could hardly contain his excitement. Finally he was going to see Akaashi outside of school!_  
  
_They were of course too old to wear yakatas but he had never seen him in casual clothes. Why was this a big deal to him all the sudden?  He would look like he normally did. Which in Bokuto's eyes was perfect._  
  
_They met up at the cotton candy booth. And Bokuto wasn't disappointed. Akaashi had a nice blue shirt with a tribal looking design and some black shorts. Upon closer inspection it revealed an owl in the intricate design. Bokuto felt his mouth move into a sly grin, they both really did like owls. Akaashi must have been a gift from the local gods. With his long perfect eyelashes and his flawless skin. And that pitch, black hair that looked effortless but stylish at the same time. Bokuto felt his stomach do back flips as he tried to gather his words. Finally he stopped staring and spoke to that boy._  
  
_"Hey, hey! I'm really glad you came! Do you want some, my treat?" Pointing to the delicious swirling sugar._  
  
_Akaashi nodded with a small grin God his face could make the cutest expression sometimes when he wasn't trying to scowl. Although Bokuto thought his scowl was pretty dang cute as well. He made sure to never bring this up so Akaashi wouldn't stop. Bokuto bought two and handed one over. It was good but seeing Akaashi enjoy himself made Bokuto's heart flutter. He was absolutely smitten._  
  
_After walking around they decided to play some games. Well Bokuto spotted something that looked fun and Akaashi followed him diligently. At a particular stand they were throwing mini basketballs into small bowls. Bokuto knew how he would impress Akaashi!_  
  
_His dad made him try all the sports before letting him settle into volleyball and the basketball team was pretty disappointed to find out he wouldn't join his freshman year. He bought a round and immediately threw three straight into the smallest farthest basket. Akaashi took in a small breath. Bokuto turned around grinning like a fool._  
  
_"I didn't know you were good at this Bokuto-san."_  
  
_"Yup! I'm pretty good at b ball but volleyball is more fun! Especially now that you are here!" His impressive skills let him have the pick of the litter when it came to prizes._  
  
_"I'll take those two, please." He grinned and pointed to two small charms in the prize wall. They were matching, yellow and blue volleyballs. Bokuto proudly pocketed them and grabbed Akaashi’s hand to wade through the crowd easier. They walked away to a find a quiet spot to wait for the fireworks. They ended up walking further away to a small_ _jungle gym on a hill. Bokuto of course climbed up to the top and somehow pulled Akaashi up there too. Now they had the best seats in town!_  
  
_The fireworks were scheduled to start soon and more than anything Bokuto wanted to see Akaashi under them. Even if it might make his heart explode. To distract himself. he put the charm on his phone then Akaashi handed his without any protest. As silly as it sounded Bo was really pleased to have a special charm with him. It was way less obvious than a ring and it represented something they both enjoyed and how they met._  
  
_When he handed the phone back Akaashi stared at Bokuto with an intense gaze. He made Bo feel like the only person in the world at that moment even if they were at a busy festival. Bokuto felt his body move closer to Akaashi like they were magnets. Then he reached out and took him in a strong embrace. Akaashi didn't stiffen up at the hug, instead he wrapped his arms around Bo's neck. Bokuto however was too busy noticing Akaashi's too perfect lips. He could see the pink tint even the dark. Their faces were pretty close though. It was almost like he was being hypnotized by those beautiful eyes._  
  
_Then a miracle happened and Bo felt like he had been struck by lightning when those lips were suddenly pressed against his. Warm and soft. But also eager and strong. And a very subtle hint of cotton candy danced between their lips. Bo smelled the other boy’s cologne after they separated and then Akaashi whispered with a gentle smile on his lips._

  
_"Thank you for tonight, Bokuto-san."_  
  
_Then as if his voice was magic the firework show began. Bokuto watched those teal eyes light up with the reflection of color bursts. To watch the show Bokuto released him from his hug, but their hands remained intertwined the entire show. Akaashi had such delicate fingers. Bokuto never felt so excited. This had to be the best night of his life._  

* * *

  
  
Bokuto was crouched down holding his face into his hands. Was that a memory or an intense dream he just had? No it could be a dream he was still awake walking home from school. His face was red as he remembered the kiss over and over again. That was his first kiss and it was with Akaashi!?!! 


	9. Expectations

Which raised the question. What were they? Friends don't embrace under the fireworks and kiss! Team mates don't have matching cell phone charms! That just leaves one other choice. He felt hands cup the side of his face and tilt his head up. Bokuto peaked out from the slits in his finger. Those teal eyes were showing concern as he spoke.

  
  
"Bokuto-san, are you okay?" Akaashi was kneeling down and their faces were close again. So close he smelled that same scent from the summer festival. Bokuto stumbled backwards and fell on his butt. Akaashi was still kneeling down looking worried. 

  
  
"Yup! I'm fine. Just got cold all the sudden." He dusted himself off and jumped to his feet. Then he started walking towards his house at a slightly brisk pace. He checked behind him and Akaashi was silently following him still. Bokuto felt sort of bad but this was so fast. He just learned that they had kissed. How could he forget that????

  
  
"Ah, this is my street. I will see you tomorrow Bokuto-san." Akaashi announced. Bo turned back around and waved with a big grin. 

  
  
"Okay then. See you tomorrow Ahkaaashi!" He waited until the other boy had turned the corner and was out of sight. Then he pulled out his phone. The charm was still there swinging carefree. Almost like it was mocking him and his amnesia. He flipped it open and dialed Kuroo. He picked up the third ring. 

  
  
"Oya?"

  
  
"Bro. I kissed Akaashi!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
  
A small chuckle was heard on the other line. Bokuto didn't think this was funny. He didn't know what to think.

  
  
"Sorry, I just had Deja vu. So you found your boyfriend today huh?"

  
  
"Kuroo I didn't know we were dating until I saw his charm. Which is the same as mine. I mean he is very pretty but I don't know how to react right now!" Bokuto was pacing up and down the alley before his house, stalling. Kuroo shushed him and spoke in his serious tone.

  
  
"Calm down. You guys will be fine. Let him fill you in on the details slowly so you aren't overwhelmed."

  
  
"But Bro. I am ashamed that I forgot him. I am bound to make like ten thousand more mistakes. What if he hates me? He already saw me freak out and he just held my face. I am not a good boy- boyfriend."

  
  
He was talking quicker but he was telling the truth. Who would want to fall for him twice? He was a big, goofy, loud guy. It was by some cosmic miracle that someone wanted that once. He was sure it wouldn't occur twice with the same person. No matter how much his chest hurt thinking these thoughts. It hurt because it was probably true.

 

“Seriously, I feel awful for forgetting that. I mean he looked so good and it was so romantic, bro! How the hell did I forget that? Why is it taking my stupid brain so long to retrieve all my memories? I hate myself sometimes. I really suck.” His tone had gone from panicked to depressed. Great now he was having an involuntary mood swing on the phone with his best friend. Wonderful.

 

“I really don’t feel like he should be wasting his time with me. What if he was just dating me out of pity?” He didn’t believe that last part. Akaashi didn’t seem like the type to do that sort of thing. But his mood was controlling his mouth and he was really feeling down again.

 

"Hey! I'm not going to sit here and listen anyone bad mouth my best friend. Including my best friend." Kuroo all but shouted into Bo's ear.

 

"Now you listen, I don't know what kind of boyfriend you are or were but I know you are a genuine guy with a heart of gold. You two haven't been dating very long, but even I can tell you that Akaashi wasn't just feeling sorry for you. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and call him."

 

Bokuto nodded and then realized that Kuroo couldn't see him so he mumbled, "Yea, I will do that. Bro you are the best."

 

"I know. Bye" Bokuto heard that smirk through the line.

 

He scrolled up to Akaaaashi and paused. He would call him after dinner. They both needed to get home after all. Plus he was starving since his lunch was only half eaten. Man it has been a long day.

 

He finally walked in his house and Kiki was helping his mom with dinner. She perked up and bounced over to him while he was taking his shoes off. With a semi whisper she pointed to the family room.

 

"Kou-san, you're in trouble! Heheh"

 

"Why?" He asked with a suspicious tone. His sister was obviously back to being a brat now that he was out of the hospital. She giggled and pointed to the study where he saw his dad reading. He wandered into the room not wanting to put off what ever this was. His father put down the book and gave him a look.

 

"Hey, sorry I was running late we had to close up the gym after extra practice." Bokuto knew he should have called but his parents never cared if he was late before when it involved sports.

 

"Koutarou. We have to talk about today. I got a call from your principal. He told me you were approached a reporter."

 

"Well, yea-"

 

"And you denied them an interview?"

 

"Um. It was gonn-"

 

"We need to make sure you get as much exposure as possible. Since you are already a second year you have to start thinking seriously about your future."

 

He shuffled some stuff on his desk and pulled out a few brochures. They were of the top colleges for volleyball. Bokuto knew Fukurodani was a great school to be scouted at, his parents chose it for the wide sports program. But college was still so far away.

 

"Since you have made a miraculous recovery a lot of scouts will be focusing on your next few games."

He knew that of course but his dad didn't have to add the pressure of dumb reporters. Bokuto felt one foot tall as his father went into his lecture. When he was in college he was passed up on a spot for the national baseball team. So when he had a son interested in sports that was a chance to relive his failed opportunity.

 

"Do you understand why I am so hard on you?"

 

Koutarou nodded silently as he curled his toes in his slippers. He couldn't talk back to his dad when he was just trying to show he cared. The way he showed it though was...suffocating. With that thought his chest was getting tighter.

 

"I'm not saying we need a press conference, but you need to get used to being in the public eye. If you are still serious about volleyball that is." He narrows his eyes and crossed his arms.

 

"I am!" Bokuto didn't mean to shout. He just wanted this to end. His dad's golden eyes flashed as his son clenched his fists digging into his skin.

 

"Then you won't mind the fact I called some stations with your story. With their exposure you will be on the track to the top in no time." He pushed a hand through his short, black hair and stood up. "That should drive you to win Koutarou."

 

"I don't need that kind of reason to want to win. I want to be the best ace in Japan on my own talent!" The father and son stared in each other's golden eyes. Each one waiting for the other to break. With a slight sigh and a grin his dad looked away.

 

"And we will celebrate when you do. For now listen to your old man." With that he walked past his son and pat his shoulder on the way out. "Go get some food, your mother worked hard on it."

 

Bokuto unclenched his fist and felt his chest relax slightly. God sometimes he hated being the oldest son. Everything he did was discussed and put under the microscope. He went to the table looking deflated but he faked a smile for his mom and ate. To her credit it was delicious so he didn't have to fake it for long. Kiki was chatting about her dance that they were learning and his parents were passively listening. Bokuto felt better after eating but he was still tired from everything that happened today so he excused himself from dinner as soon as he was finished.


	10. （*´▽｀*）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short. T.T

After eating he excused himself from the room and went straight to his bedroom. Throwing his bag on the floor and curled up on his computer chair. Today had been so long. All he wanted to do was relax. But who was he fooling he knew he had homework to do. Not to mention people to call.

 

He pulled up his phone and it was still on Akaashi's number. He held his breath and pressed call. One ring and he picked up. It was silent at first so Bokuto spoke.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hello, Bokuto-san." Over the phone made no difference, his voice still sounded like a melody of wind chimes. Bokuto sighed heavily. It made his heart race unexpectedly but also calmed his nerves. Akaashi continued.

 

"So….are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we pretending it didn't happen?"

 

Bokuto shot straight up from his position. Whoa he had been thinking about his future and almost forgot he freaked out about Akaashi holding his face tenderly. Proving to him that he was too simpleminded for a complex relationship. 

 

"Can I be honest with you?"

 

"I wish you would be."

 

"Ok. I suffered major memory loss in my coma. Like I forgot all last summer. And up until this weekend I didn't know you existed."

 

"…..What are you saying?”

 

"I just wanted you to know that I am literally the worse person to date. On top of my loss memories I'm sometimes a wreck."

 

"Bokuto please don't." Akaashi was sounding like he was getting further away. But he couldn't stop now. He was already at his limit for the day in letting people down.

 

"You deserve someone who is attentive and smart. Not someone who would forget you in a stupid coma. Just go ahead and leav-"

 

"Stop it right now, Koutarou. What you are saying isn't fair or right and you know it." Bokuto opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Too many things to say and he couldn't speak.

 

"...." A sigh was heard over the phone and then Akaashi spoke again.

 

"Bokuto-san. The reality is, you could act however you want and I will stay with you. Mood swings and all. I’m old enough to make my own judgment calls on who to date. You mustn't talk down to yourself."

 

Bokuto's heart was beating so fast. Wait did Akaashi just say that he will stay with him? He didn't feel like he deserves that second chance. But god help and forgive him he was going to take it. He closed his eyes and held his breath. After a while Akaashi spoke up.

 

"Are you still there?"

 

"...Yea"

 

"How are you feeling Bokuto-san?" The concern tone in his voice was very subtle.

 

Bokuto opened his eyes and chuckled a bit. He walked over to his bed and laid down feeling his body relax on impact.

 

"Honestly I am scared to death. On top of not screwing this up, I have to pass this semester and become the ultimate ace. But I want to try...because it's you I want to try."

 

"I will help you with anything you need. Just ask." Akaashi sounded slightly happier now.

 

"And I will try very, very, very hard to be your boyfriend." He blushed when he said the b word. He was grateful they weren't face to face. "I hope that I don't disappoint you."

 

"Idiot. That's impossible."

 

Bokuto smiled to himself and buried his head under a pillow. They talked on the phone for a few more minutes and finally Akaashi let him go. It was so new to him but he felt like the time spent talking with him went way faster than when he was by himself. Lazily he got off the bed and got some of his homework done. Yukie did end up lending him her notes so he had to copy them before tomorrow. A couple of hours into it he was drifting off to sleep when his phone buzzed with a text. He felt a sleepy smile stretch over his face once he opened the message.

Akaaaashi:

Goodnight. Dec 3rd 11:56pm

 

Sent:

Good night!! へ(゜∇、°)へ  Dec 3rd 11:56pm

 

He closed his books and turned off the light, then he stumbled into bed. He closed his eyes and felt himself slip into unconsciousness. Volleyball was great and he had acquired a boyfriend who was destined to be his setter. This was one hell of a first day back.


	11. Get cha head in the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may be the longest chapter in this story.

For as slow as the first day went Bokuto was hoping the rest of the week would follow in line. Normally he can't wait for the game, however normal hasn't been his strong suit lately. What with the whole coma thing. It was Friday before he knew it and the game was after school.  
  
Bokuto was feeling pretty confident after all the one on one sessions he managed to squeeze out of 5 days. Of course he owed most of it to Akaashi willing to stay with him. He did stay after with Bokuto every single day. They managed to get Komi, Sarukui and sometimes Konoha to stay too for some actual team plays. The coach noticed all their extra practice and informed Bokuto that he and Akaashi would definitely be playing Friday. All in all he knew they were going to go into the game guns blazing. All he had to do was get through classes and then it was show time. He was practically vibrating by the lunch time. He went to his usual spot and saw Akaashi waiting under the tree.   
  
"Wow," Bokuto whispered to himself as he walked up on the other boy smiling. Akaashi was wearing a light blue scarf and a jacket over his blazer. Sitting there peacefully sipping something warm from his thermos. Likely soup considering he didn't look like he brought a bento. The heat from the thermos was making his cheeks flush as Bokuto sat down.  
  
"Don't you ever get cold?" He asked with a side glance at Bokuto. Was that a tint of jealousy he detected? Cute. He shrugged with a grin and took out his noodles from the night before.   
  
They had gotten plenty of alone time over the last week but he still felt his heart skip beats when he was this close to Akaashi. It was strange that this guy was his boyfriend but Bokuto still didn't really know how to act around him. At times he would feel like they were childhood best friends. Like when Akaashi would tease him in practice. But other times he would brush Bo's hand causally and look up with those insanely pretty eyes. Bokuto definitely liked those times. Being close to him made his worries fade and his face plastered with a smile. Yeah he liked being around Akaashi a lot.  
  
They had gotten into a routine where they would meet up in the courtyard every day for lunch. During this time they would chat about their days thus far. Today however, Bo had a test and he kind of good about it. The notes Saru had covered the old stuff and Bokuto could actually remember what they talked about in class. Good thing his memory lapse wasn't a reoccurring problem. But then again he was still a little fuzzy on the details on the summer leading up to the crash. He was taking Kuroo's advice and getting Akaashi to quiz him on events that they had shared together.  
  
"Sooooo tell me about the first time you got mad at me, Kaaaahshi." Bokuto took a big mouthful of noodles so the other boy could talk.  
  
A small hum and another sip were his response. "I don't know about mad but I was slightly upset on the first few nights of the summer camp."  
  
"Wait why?" He spoke with his mouthful, earning a disgusted look from the other boy.  
  
"When you and Kuroo-san get together it can be very...difficult to get your attention," he sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
Bokuto chuckled into his next bite of food. Of course he got loud with Kuroo! They were competitive, fun, rowdy friends. They have been best friends for years now. Not as long as his little buddy Kenma, but they were all got acquainted in middle school. Both Kuroo and Bokuto were on the same community baseball team for little league. Of course with Bokuto’s energetic personality he only lasted a season. There was just too much standing around in baseball. Or worse sitting down. Kuroo was snarky and funny even back then so Bokuto and him kept in touch ever since. Bokuto tried to imagine the four of them hanging out and he felt his smile grow. That would be so freaking fun. A 2 on 2 match and then a night of video games. That would be awesome. He looked over at the other boy with his eyes filled to the brim with excitement that was actually a possibility. All of them doing things that friends do.   
  
"Hey do you want to have a weekend with Kenma and Kuroo? Those guys are really funny and I think you would like them. Oh wait. You already met them; did we already have a sleepover? Did you like them?"  
  
"Yes, I've met them before. And of course I like them," He kept the same monotone voice in replying to all his questions. "But a sleepover sounds fun, we haven't hung out since October."  
  
Bokuto pumped his first into the air and let out a shout of cheer. He saw Akaashi lips slightly bend upward signaling he was happy to see his boyfriend happy. That was one of the things he really liked about having Akaashi here. No matter how fast Bokuto talked he would always get in answer for whatever he was asking. And he never had to repeat himself! Like he was really good to keeping up with Bo's train of thought. No matter how wild or off track! He peeked over at Akaashi who was warmly smiling now. It was beautiful. Bokuto turned to him and lowered his voice but kept his grin.  
  
"Hey, Akaashi. You look really pretty when you smile."  
  
"Stop it Bokuto-san, " Akaashi turned away with a light pink flushed across his cheeks. Cute! They chatted for the rest of the lunch period and soon it was time to head back to class. A few more hours and they would be playing the first game of the school year.

* * *

Shinzen wasn't that far from Fukurodani Academy, just a short ride on the bus. So the owl team wouldn't be playing on home turf. That didn't off put any of them off though. They were ready to play. Shinzen's coach had been long time friends with their own coach. Therefore this little game of theirs would have a little bit of a rivalry spirit to say the least. They all went to the first gym where people had started to fill up the stands. Volleyball was a big deal at Fukurodani too so they brought their cheer squad and a couple dozen students to lead in cheers. So they weren't completely alone in the school. Luckily they had already stretched before the game, so when they got there they could just warm up on serves and such. Bokuto looked around at his teammates and was filled with a sense of pride.  
  
"One day they will be cheering my name," Bokuto exclaims excitedly as they roll into the gym.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. You'll be the greatest ace in all Japan, we know. But before then let’s just win this game, ok?" Konoha walked past him with a slightly exhausted expression. It was all a show though. He was just as excited to play as the rest of them.

The gym filled up soon with nearly all stands filled. Bokuto spotted some press in the front row, just like his father had promised. He could tell that they were not just students. Well good thing they were ready to go. The captain called the team over and they flipped a coin for the ball. Shinzen gets the first ball. The serve is up and the game is on!

The first set is going well, with Fukurodani taking the lead, thanks to the amazing spikes Bokuto and the Koga keep pulling off. They weren’t a powerhouse school for nothing after all! As quick as they set the pace they have already won the first set! With a great cheer they set up for the next set. That’s when the problems arise however. The other team has gotten used to the pattern set by the owls and are starting to block most of Bokuto’s hits. In fact they have three blockers guarding Bokuto every time he comes up for a hit. The score was not looking good as he knocks a ball straight into their wall earning Shinzen another point. Not to mention their crazy group attack. Just when you think one guy has it; three others run up to net and it’s hard to tell who the ball it going to. Akaashi has been watching from the sidelines until the coach calls in the third year setter with him as the sub.

“Damn. Come on!” Another block and Bokuto can feel his confidence buckle. Akaashi is staring intensely at him when they are handing the ball over to Shinzen. He motions over to him and speaks in a serious yet calm voice.

“Just tell me when you are ready to hit the ball, and I will toss to you again. Right now you need to go under their radar.” Bokuto feels his face drop and he nods dejectedly. Fukurodani goes from a strict attack formation to move of a defensive slower pace. This throws Shinzen off and they get a couple of points from basic plays. They are only managing to keep pace with them, not breaking the tie the defensive plays had earned them.

Bokuto can feel his skin on his palms start to itch. He really wants to hit the ball down and win some points! They are neck and neck with Shinzen now and its Bokuto’s serve. He gladly takes this time to slam it as hard and a fast as he can. Point for the owls!

 “Hey, Hey, Hey!! Did you see that Ahkaashee?!!” The mood over on their side tips up into something with more excitement. Another serve and it hits the line for a point! They can totally win if they can get one more point. Bokuto serves and they receive the ball this time. A quick pass and it’s over the net, Komi just barely receives it form the back line but it’s a free ball and it’s headed for the setter. Bokuto calls out to Akaashi as he is running toward the net, “Toss to me!”

With god like accuracy Bokuto is met with the wall of blockers. Then the world slows down for a split second. Bokuto can see everything happening at once. The three blockers rising to meet him, the ball just in range of his hand. He grins and lightly taps the ball off their hands sending it back to the owls. A mild confusion sets in as Konoha passes it back to Akaashi. Bokuto doesn’t even call out he just jumps and slams the ball with a cross this time. Point! The whistle blows and the cheers are almost deafening. They won! They really won! And Bokuto feels the adrenaline pump through his veins. This feeling was what volleyball was all about to him. Uncertainty and excitement from a well-played match against strong opponents. He loves this game so much!

He spots Akaashi wiping his brow and can see his lips form that smile that sends shivers down Bokuto’s spine. With an air of determination Bokuto takes three quick strides and grabs Akaashi kissing him on those too perfect lips. Soft, warm and eager. Akaashi places his hands on Bokuto’s waist to stabilize himself as his presses into the kiss. Bokuto can detect a slight whiff of the summer festival scent mixed with sweat. They pull apart and Akaashi is staring deep into Bokuto’s eyes, cheeks flushed. His hair is slightly tussled and more than anything Bokuto wants to run his hands through it to feel how soft it looks.

While they were in their own little world however, Sarukui noticed the crowd’s reaction and grabs Komi, kissing him square on the lips. Then he glances over to the tallest second year with a nod. Washio grabs Konoha by the arm and copies, much to the displeasure of the latter. The crowd is going wild at this point, with the extra excitement and the coaches look pretty unsure of the whole situation. While the other two boys are flustered, Sarukui pulls Bokuto off and kisses him too. The first years and third years are baffled but they bring in the second years for a group huddle. The captain looks at the second years and says in a low voice,

“We are not kissing you guys.”  
  
Saru shrugs and motions to the crowd, “We just don't want our _Ace in training_ to be the center of attention.”

 A flurry of flashes were going off as the owls went to thank their cheering squad with the banner hanging proudly. Akaashi standing next to Bokuto as they bow lowly. Bokuto looks over to see he has regained his composure completely. Komi punches Sarukui and swears that the cheerleaders better not have seen that of he would throw him off the tallest bleacher. The third years wander off to the locker room while the underclassmen and managers are getting their equipment ready to leave. Konoha smacks Bokuto in the back of the head.

“Next time keep the kisses private, or else we will have to make that a tradition,” He says with a shudder.

Oh yeah! Bokuto looked around at the stands with a slight sense of dread. He didn’t regret kissing Akaashi but there were reporters present and if they had only seen Bokuto and Akaashi kiss it might have blown into a full fledge scandal. He immediately runs over to Sarukui and attacks him with a bear hug as they got the remaining gear from their side of the court. He definitely owed him a pork bun or something for looking out for him like that though. The ride back to school is pretty lively and all in all everyone is happy about the outcome. Bokuto takes the seat next to Akaashi, which no one is surprised by at this point. He wasn’t going to keep their relationship a secret from the team anyways, but he will try not to make out with him on the court anymore to avoid negative reactions going forward. At least for Akaashi’s sake. While everyone is chatting, Akaashi is quietly listening to some music on his phone, looking out the window. Bokuto takes this time to text Kuroo about the game.

**B: Bro I fucking slayed our first game!! I will get that ace title for sure this year!** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**

**K: Lol nice emoji bro. You must be real excited.**

**B: ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯ you could say that lol**

**K: Great job, any cool moves out there?**

**B: Yeah! I totally pulled off a rebound attack!** **୧** **☉** **□** **☉** **୨**

**K: Sweet**

**B: And I may have kissed Kaashi….on the court after we won**

**K: Whoa! Forward much? Guess you two are getting along well?**

Bokuto looked over at his boyfriend’s reflection in the glass. He was starting to nod off listening to his music and the sun had long set. Now that he thought about it this was his first official game. And they won it together! He heart beat sped up and he glanced back at his phone. Wow Akaashi had one hell of an effect on him. He didn’t even need to look at him directly for Bokuto to react.

**B: Yea, definitely**

**K: Good**

**B: Hey, are you and Kenma free this weekend for a video game tournament? Akaashi is game too!**

**K: Dude! That sounds great. Just tell me when and I will drag him out of his room lol**

**B: Lol k**

**K: We can have it over my house, since it’s just me and mom. She misses you anyways and she says the next time she sees you she will stuff you full of food because apparently she has to reverse the “damage” from the hospital food or something**

**B: I LOVE YOUR MOMMA!**

**K: Back off bro**

**B: Nah, she’s not my type**

**K: Yeah your type is skinny, dark haired boys with angelic faces.**

**B: Don’t forget the eyes!!!! God he has fuckin pretty eyes!!! (´** **⌣** **`ʃƪ)**

**K: Lol you’re in deep Bo**

**B: Shut it!**

Akaashi tapped Bokuto on the shoulder, making him almost drop his phone. His face was so close to Bokuto’s again and those teal eyes were lazily looking up at his own. He must have just woken up because he was trying hard to hold his eyes open.

“We’ve arrived back at the school, Bokuto-san.”

Whoa, when did that happen! Bokuto shuffled phone into his pocket and they got off the bus. After the meeting everyone packed up their stuff in the locker room. Bokuto reached down and pulled his phone out and let his parents know he would be headed home now. A quick reply to Kuroo and he was on his way home. Akaashi was waiting by the door bundled up.

“Hey, did you want to come with me to Kuroo’s place tomorrow? He and Kenma are totally down for a video game sleepover.” They made their trek towards home. He had to admit it was a little bit cooler now that the sun had set. But nothing that would warrant anything heavier than a jacket and scarf. At least for a human heater like Kou.

Akaashi nodded. “Just let me tell my parents. But it should be fine, they didn’t tell me of anything planned for this weekend.”

“Sweet!”

“Oh and one more thing, Bokuto-san…” His voice was almost a whisper.

Akaashi grabbed his wrist just before they parted ways and pulled him into a kiss. Bokuto was shocked but pleased when he felt his hands run through his hair. It still had product in it but it wasn’t crunchy or stiff anymore due to playing a game and all. He moved his own hands through Akaashi’s curly locks. _His hair was almost as soft as his lips_ , Bokuto mused as he licked the bottom of said lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth with no resistance. They played with each other’s hair as their mouths were busy exploring. Bokuto broke away to pepper little kisses along the smaller boys neck. He felt those slender fingers glide down glide down his head and tip his face upward. Those enchanted eyes were almost glowing in the streetlight as he spoke,

“Let’s try to keep our kisses private okay?” his voice wasn’t angry or anything like that. However, Bokuto hadn’t planned on the kiss it just sort of happened. He nodded still and quiet, not wanting to let go just yet.

“But this is okay right? You don’t mind me being um…touchy? I can stop if it’s too much,” he knew that the other boy liked him but he was starting to panic about his stance on PDA. His mind was just about to stroll down the dark path until he felt Akaashi trace his jawline and push back some hair behind his ear.

“No this is perfect. You are perfect Bokuto,” he leaned in again and they melted into another kiss. Bokuto felt his face flush as those words took effect on him. Him perfect? Akaashi was the perfect one.

“I want to stay like this forever,” He hummed softly. Of course they couldn’t but it was a nice thought. They smiled both knowing the outcome and slowly untangled from one another. He slid his hand across those slender fingers before Akaashi turned and walked toward his home. Bokuto watched until he turned the corner. He felt kind of silly since they both lived in nice neighborhoods but still he didn’t want anything happening. When he got home and told his parents about the win they were overjoyed. His dad especially. He used their good mood to ask about the sleep over and they happily agreed. As he turned in for the night he could help but feel that he was the luckiest guy on the planet. A quick round of texting Kuroo and Akaashi and he was passed out.


	12. Lil' spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who's ready for some Kenma interaction! :D

Sleepovers at Kuroo's were never boring. First the owls met up and then took the earliest train to Kuroo's stop. Bokuto had been over multiple times so they were good with directions. Kuroo waved them over when they arrived. Bokuto dropped his bags, took off in a mad dash and jumped into his arms, Scooby-Doo style. Kuroo caught him with a bit if a spin and they laughed. This lasted for a good minute until Kuroo dumped him complaining about how much Bo actually weighed. When Akaashi caught up to the pair and grinned slightly.   
  
"No Kenma-san?"  
  
"Nah, he wanted to sleep in at my place. Let’s get home, besides Mom is itching to see her _prodigal_ son." They grabbed Bokuto's bags and headed to his house.   
  
To say that Kuroo's mom was different would be insulting. Also she preferred to be called Hana-san but Kuroo and Bokuto both called her mom. This was just the way she liked it. She basically adopted all of his friends; Especially Bokuto. She was very pleased to see them when they arrived on Saturday morning, even though her words seemed harsh.   
  
"Stupid Bo-chan, when were you going to call and tell your second mother that you were out of the hospital? Imagine me having to find out from that other lanky, unreliable son of mine." She jerked her thumb in Kuroo’s direction.  
  
Kuroo snorted at the last comment. Akaashi was behind Bokuto quietly observing. Hana-san had taken notice of him too, sizing him up with those same eyes her son shared. He definitely took after her. Same messy black hair, hers was longer and in better condition than his. She was tall but Kuroo had already past her by a few inches. Those eyes and smirks were what really tied them together though. They both resembled a slightly feline appearance. She gave Kou a tight hug.  
  
"Ah come on ma! I was just busy trying to remember things like my boyfriend here." He dramatically stepped aside and revealed Akaashi in a ta-dah motion. Akaashi was taken aback at the lack of boundaries between the three. He bowed and spoke in his polite monotone voice,  
  
"Hello I’m Akaashi Keiji, sorry for the intrusion."   
  
Hana giggled at his manners and then embraced him in a hug. Another flash of shock skated underneath the surface of that well maintained face.  
  
"Oh no need to be all stiff, you are welcome here anytime."  
  
It was clear he didn’t except the sudden contact, a light blush spread on his cheeks. Bokuto and Kuroo snickered. She let him go and leaned in not whispering,   
"You look sensible. Maybe you can keep these two dorks from getting into trouble."  
  
"Hey!" Kuroo feigned shock.  
  
"Trouble finds us!" Bokuto wrapped an arm around his brother for support. They protested as Akaashi now shared a laugh with Hana-san.

  
Suddenly a small head poked up from the couch and then a video game screen flicked on. Bokuto bounced over to the couch and pat Kenma's hair, which had apparently been recently bleached. The length was just below his cheeks so it could cover his eyes. Bokuto didn't know Kenma was interested in hair stuff so he commented.  
  
"Whoa! New hair! Feeling rebellious now are we? What’s next joining a gang?"  
  
"Funny, you said the same line a few weeks ago."  
  
Opps. He was a little embarrassed at that. Kenma must have shown his new hair to him over the summer before the accident. Akaashi was now by Bokuto, taking his hand gently lacing their fingers. This had a calming effect on Bokuto immediately. Akaashi greeted Kenma in a wordless way; quick glances and two nods. Kenma barely even move his head, eyes now trained back on the game. Bokuto thought for a second if they were both telepaths then they would never need to speak again. Unfortunately for them Bokuto wasn't; so he started to chatter about the games he had brought earning little comments from the shy setter.  
  
Kuroo was helping out his mom in the other room, probably getting more mats for them tonight. He entered into the room and then Bokuto’s attention was drawn to him.   
  
"Alright you two, in order to earn a night in eating junk, we have to go play some today."  
  
Bokuto punched the air and hooted in joy, Kenma physically shuddered and Akaashi sighed slightly. Kuroo crossed his arms and smirked knowing Kenma was outnumbered and would be forced to participate.  
  
"Come on it will be fun!" Bokuto nudged Kenma a bit with his elbow.  
  
"Yeah if you can get passed my blocks," Kuroo walked over to them with that smirk, getting slightly between Kenma and Bokuto.  
  
"Hey, we have been practicing mad hard, tell him Kaashi!!" he retorted feeling like a battle might start, which was starting to excite him greatly. He was sort of deflated when his setter responded though.  
  
"Don't shout, Bokuto-san”, the traitor responded not defending Bokuto’s claims at all.  
  
"Hey, back me up," he was playfully acting shocked in response to Akaashi’s cold words.  
  
"We’re also better than last time," Kenma chimed in which earned a big grin from Kuroo.  
  
"Owls versus cats then." Kuroo announced in Kenma's direction and grinned. Kenma huffed in defeat. Bokuto noticed how the little setter softened Kuroo. It was similar in how Akaashi could calm Bokuto by holding hands. Hmmmmm. Those two had always been close. _Maybe Kuroo should let Kenma know_ , Koutarou mused to himself. Then they would both have a sweetheart. Wow, that sounds cheesy even in his own thoughts!  
  
They went into Kuroo's room and got changed into some plain practice sweats. There was a community center nearby and they would go get some practice in till lunch. Bokuto and Kuroo had been ready long before the two setters so they were in the living room waiting. Sometimes his feelings hit Bokuto like a ton of bricks and all he could do was to voice them aloud.  
  
"Dude. I'm dating Akaashi."  
  
"I heard, remember?" Kuroo laughed. Bokuto puffed out his cheeks but continued.  
  
"So have you confessed to Kenma yet? It’s pretty obvious you dig him."  
  
If it was possible to fluster Kuroo, Bokuto had met that mark. He rubbed his neck and laughed out a cough.   
  
"Dude. I don't think that would work..."  
  
"Uh - oh. Well, sorry then I just-"  
  
"-No I mean, there is nothing wrong with that either. I just don't think he would be interested in me. He probably would hate me if I seriously tried."  
  
"Whatever bro. So is he like a little brother to you then?" Bokuto thought Kuroo was being a little hard on himself. He was a handsome guy and Kenna was really close to him. Well as close as Kenma likes to be to people.   
  
"Nothing like that. If anything he is more like a lost kitten," he smiled and looked away.  
  
Bokuto thought about Kenma with cat ears and tail. The image made him smile too. Maybe if he asked Akaashi would put on some cat ears too. He felt his heart speed up with the image. If that ever came true he might have a heart attack.

* * *

 

  
Soon enough everyone was ready to go play some volleyball. They were pretty close to community center that Bokuto and Kuroo met each other at. They had brought their own ball and lucky for them they had a free court due to it being the weekend. They ended up playing for most of the afternoon, two on two. They would switch it up sometimes, but given their heights it was a bit unfair to pair with Kuroo. Kenma was sluggish at first, until he started to pull off some dumps close to the net. Akaashi and Kenma were both watching each other carefully while the upperclassmen taunted one another loudly. Kuroo had promised his mom they would be home soon after sunset. So they left once it did. Kuroo rubbed his shoulders and looked at his small setter with a slight scowl. He was walking head down in a game again.  
  
"I thought I told you not to play while you're walking. You are going to end up in traffic one day.”   
  
"I won't. You're here."  
  
"What if I'm not there one day?" This caused a slight pause in the setters step. He tilted up his gaze and responded confidentially.  
  
"...you will though." Kenma looked back at his game and Kuroo looked on with a certain gleam in in his eyes.  
  
Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other with knowing grins. Yeah these two were crushing on each other hard. Bokuto wondered what he must look like to outsiders when he looks at Akaashi. Because if it’s anything how Kuroo looked at Kenma, he was in way deep.

They stopped by the convenience store for the snacks they were going to devour during the video game tournament. When they came back to Kuroo’s his mom had already started dinner. Since they were planning on eating junk food all night, Kuroo had talked her into just making ramen so they could get whatever serving size they wanted. She made sure all the boys had taken at least on bowl before serving herself some. They all chatted around the table and ate. Bokuto and Kuroo were talking about you scored more in their mini match while the others made small comments. After dinner Hana had to step out for a third shift at the hospital she worked at, so the house was all theirs. Hana hugged them all good night and playfully said when she left,

“Try not to burn down the house while I’m at work.” Bokuto snickered while Kuroo responded,

“No promises!”

 

The rest of the night was a blur of playing, mostly losing to Kenma, snacking and just being teenage boys. They had set up the gaming portion in Kuroo’s room, with a comfy futon between his bed and the TV. Bokuto didn’t want to sleep so early but Akaashi and Kenma were starting to doze off while still holding on to their controllers. Kuroo motioned over to them with a grin and Bokuto took a picture with his phone. Then Kuroo turned off the TV and pulled a blanket around a sleeping Kenma. Since they had already set up spare mats in the spare room, Bokuto picked up Akaashi and carried him into the other room. The setter stirred looking a little embarrassed but his was already being put down when he was asking where the others were. It was really cute to see him like this. Not with that usual mask he wore when talking with others. Bokuto decided he liked sleepy Akaashi.

“It’s past their bedtime and apparently yours too Kaashi,” He teased. This made the other boy furrow his brows and pull the blanket up to his nose. Bokuto chuckled and tuned off the lights.

He scooted his mat as close as he could to the other boy’s without them overlapping and he lay down. It was slightly intimate when they were facing each other and the lights were off. He tried not to gasp when he saw Akaashi’s sleeping face was pure and almost angelic. His long eyelashes peacefully resting on his soft cheeks with his black hair tussled in a way that was neither stylish nor messy. He stared at him until he felt his own eyes grow heavy. Bokuto begrudgingly turned on his side away from him so he wouldn’t look like a creep for starting at him while he slept. Just as his eyes were about to stay closed he felt a sudden spike in warmth on his back. He saw an arm drape over his side and he was shocked. Akaashi had slid all the way over to his mat and was hugging his back. No **spooning** him was more like it!

“-Kaashi?” he whispered not wanting the other boy to be surprised and recoil at his voice. But the arms stayed put. He turned his head slightly and felt Akaashi’s hair tickle his nose. He felt his kneecaps part with the insert of Akaashi’s thigh. The smaller boy was apparently a lot less reserved in his sleep. He mumbled in response sending chills down Bo’s back when his felt his breath hit his neck,

“Mmmh, warm.”

Bokuto remembered that Keiji was always cold when they were eating lunch together outside. He didn’t expect it to cross over to indoors as well! But he seemed to satisfy the exact degree that his boyfriend needed to sleep. Because after that he was knocked out, he felt his chest lightly rise and fall in a smooth rhythm. They were cuddling! Bo squeezed his eyes shut and ignored the flush on his cheeks. He was going to enjoy this for as long as he could. It wasn’t every day that he got to be a little spoon after all.


	13. You need to know

Christmas time was getting closer and closer. The only thing Bokuto requested as a gift was time with Akaashi. Much to his surprise Akaashi promised him three dates. Three! He was the luckiest guy alive. On the first date they went to dinner and a bookstore for Akaashi. Pretty basic but nice. They were on the second date and Akaashi had such a serious expression on his face Bokuto was getting anxious.  

He pulled Akaashi’s hand along the street, which was crowded and no one paid them much mind.

They ended up going alongside a river bank and talking under the moonlight.

“Bokuto-san. There is something you need to know about the days leading up to the accident.” Akaashi held his hand as he spoke in a serious tone.

“What is it Akaashi?”

“I…hurt you so badly.” He squeezed his hand. “But I know now that it was all just a misunderstanding. And I will understand if you want to take time away from me to think about it.”

“Kaashi?”

“Listen. A few nights before Halloween, your mother saw us kissing and she didn’t approve. We got into an argument that never got resolved. The last thing I said to you was so hurtful and you need to know I didn’t mean it.”

?

And argument?

His mind started to sharpen as Akaashi stared into his eyes. It was coming back to him now.

* * *

  
  
It all happened late October. The routine had become so nice and they felt safe to hold hands in public at night seeing as the cold was enough to make other people stay indoors. They were coming back from practice and they ended up making out at the split of their neighborhoods. They were so lost in their own little world they didn't notice the audience. Bokuto felt his shoulder pulling him away from Akaashi's embrace. His mother's face was contorted with anger and confusion.   
  
"Koutarou!! What do you think you are doing? Is this the reason you have been late every night?"  
  
He didn't know what to do. Akaashi had turned stone faced and recoiled into himself. Both boys were frozen as her grip on his arm tightened.   
  
"You stay away from my son. He doesn't need this kind of thing messing up his life!"  
  
Bokuto could count on one hand the times he had been mad at his mother. This was one of them. He pulled his arm free and met her glare.   
  
"Don't say that he will mess up my life. He has only improved it! Akaashi is the best thing that has happened to me since...volleyball!!!"  
  
"Koutarou, you don't understand what this means if people-"   
  
"I don't care! Who cares who I kiss?? I won't stay away from him."  
  
He looked at Keiji and reached for his hand, pulling him from the shock that was etched into his face.  
  
"I love him, mom. And we are going to do great things together."  
  
His mom was shaken to see her son openly defying her and was silently staring at them.  
  
"Koutarou. We will talk about this at home, stop making a scene."  
  
Making a scene? She was the one who ripped him away from his boyfriend in such a dramatic fashion! He looked at her with a confidence usually reserved for the court.  
  
"Being at home won't change my answer."  
  
He felt Akaashi's hand grip him tightly. He glance down as he heard him whisper, "Kou, let's just go home. It will be okay."  
  
"Not until she apologizes for this!" Bokuto retorted.  
  
"Apologize? You two are acting in such a manner in public and don't expect me to react?!" His mom response was full of venom. "It's just wrong."   
  
"Why?!"  
  
"I'm going home. Maybe your father can talk some sense into you."  
  
She turned away swiftly and they watched her march away. Akaashi let out a small breath. Bokuto put gently both his hands on Akaashi’s face, leaning down to stare into his eyes.   
  
"Keiji please don't listen to her. I will talk to them. They will understand that I'm serious. Don't worry."  
  
His eyes were shining with tears that hadn't quite broken. With those eyes looking like little tide pools with the prettiest water Bokuto could imagine. It was tragically beautiful. He never wanted to see him in such pain. Suddenly his hand cupped over Bokuto's, pulling him gently down from his face.  
  
"Don't worry? This is your future. You have to worry, Kou."  
  
**_What?_**    
  
"Listen, I won't be able to see you like this. But don't think I hate you."  
  
**_Wait._**  
  
"Bokuto, let's just put this on hold until th-"  
  
"Oh hold?!!! How can you say that? I am willing to fight for you! Let them hate me even if they kick me out I will manage."  
  
**_I just can't lose you._**  
  
"You’re talking crazy. Just go home."  
  
He slowly let go of his hands. And turned away from the older boy.  
  
"Good bye, Bokuto-san."  
  
**_No._**

**_Please don't go._ **

**_Please don't just act like that was for nothing._**  
  
His throat was clenched shut making it impossible to speak.  
  
Then Akaashi was gone.


	14. Ramen and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't confusing. This chapter and the next are still in flashback mode. As in past-tense.

When he got home he went straight to his room and locked himself in. His mom was in the kitchen and he walked past the door without even announcing himself home. He was going to sleep this off and pretend nothing happened. Tomorrow this would all blow over and they would be fine. Akaashi would forgive him and he could go live with Kuroo if it was too bad at home.

The next day, Akaashi wasn’t waiting for him to walk together in the morning. And when he got to school he didn’t see him either. The first bell rang too early and he couldn’t even go to Akaashi’s classroom without being late to his own, so he had to wait until lunch. The second after the lunch bell rang he was out the door. He registered a few voices calling after him, likely his teammates but he didn’t slow down. He was practically sprinting to the courtyard where they shared their lunches every day. He wasn’t there in the usual spot so Bokuto sat down and waited.

And waited,

And waited.

Then the lunch bell rang again. He looked around and still no sign of him. Fine maybe the weather was just too cold today and he had some left overs or something. Maybe he was sick and stayed home today. He kept texting Akaashi his location and asking him for a reason he was nowhere on campus. No reply. Actually this was the first time Akaashi didn’t reply to him. Maybe his phone was turned off. He wouldn’t skip practice if he was in school though, so Bokuto steeled himself for a few more classes and was the first person in the gym that day. Akaashi did show up but so close to the start of warm ups that Bokuto was cut off from talking with him at the whistle signaling the start of practice. He waved over at him and got a polite nod in return. Nothing else though. Was Akaashi avoiding him or was Bokuto **overreacting**? He was stretching with the other second years. The team was big enough that the years were usual separated until full team practice. So Akaashi was with the other first years and no chance to talk with him. Surely Bokuto was overreacting. Last night was a still very tender in his mind, like a newly formed scab. They started to practice their serves and out of ten swings only two made it in bounds on the other side of the court. He was not on his “A game” today, that much was clear to anyone paying attention. But he couldn’t seem to care. Normally he would get angry or frustrated at his poor performance. Today he could care less.

Konoha and Komi were looking over at Bokuto with worried expressions. The team was beginning to depend on Akaashi to help Bokuto through these mood swings. And much to everyone’s surprise he wasn’t volunteering like he normally did. They ended up on the same team for team practice, but as far as actual talking there was none. In fact Akaashi didn’t even look Bokuto in the eye during the practice. He just tossed like normal and since Bokuto wasn’t in the best form today he would get blocked or miss the toss entirely once.

“Come on.” He chastised himself when he missed the set up. He looked over at the setter hoping he would have some sort of correction like he normally would. Akaashi didn’t look at him when he mumbled, “Don’t mind.”

Bokuto felt his heart sink as he realized that his boyfriend wasn’t going to look his direction much less talk to him today. He must have blacked out because the next thing he knew he was walking to the locker room and practice was over. He didn’t end bother asking Akaashi if he wanted to stay after since he knew the answer.

What the hell could he do? His mom said those things yesterday, but Akaashi said they were going to be friends. He didn’t want a break or whatever the hell this was. It was like going back to being strangers. Bokuto hated this.

* * *

Later that night.

Twenty-five missed texts and six phone calls later, Bokuto flipped his pillow into his face and screamed. He heard a small knock on his door. He really didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. Well the one person he did want to talk with wasn’t answering, which was making him worry but also pissing him off a little if he was being honest with himself. Another knock this time louder. He threw his pillow off his face and sat up agitated, “Come in.”

His father entered his room slowly, almost like he forgotten this space existed from his house. He was slowly glancing around the room and then he settled on his son with a grin. He remembered his mother’s words in the street yesterday and felt his stomach drop. Oh god.

“Koutarou, do you want to get some ramen for dinner? Your mother has to stay late for your sister’s dance practice so it’s just me and you.” His dad playfully said. Had his mom not told him anything yet? He was certain that the second his father found out he would raise hell. But maybe there was time to tell his dad his side of things and maybe he wouldn’t have to stop seeing Akaashi.

“Uh, yes that sounds great, let me just get ready and we can go!” He made sure his voice was more eager and less surprised so he wouldn’t seem so suspicious. His dad either fell for it or didn’t mind either way, because he nodded and exited the room sporting the same grin.

They used to go on father son outings when he was little more often. Before his sister was born and when she was too small to go anywhere fun. He threw on his hoodie over his owl tank top and headed downstairs.

They ended up in this hole in wall ramen shop a few blocks away from the house. Not many people were there which was fine with Bokuto. Considering he rushed out the door without breakfast and waited on Akaashi for lunch, he was actually starving. He felt his heart throb at the thought of running into Akaashi randomly and him ignoring Bokuto again like he did today.

“Koutarou, I need to tell you something.” His father’s words snapped him out pf his daze like a whip. He should be on high alert when his tone was this serious, he couldn’t space out like that.

“O-okay.”

“Now this might not be the perfect time to tell you. But there may never be a perfect time…” He dad was spinning his ramen around as he spoke. It was unusual for him to stall. “What I am trying to say is that sometimes people see things in each other and no one else can see it. ”

Bokuto tilted his head in confusion. Where was he going with this?

“Eh hmm. I mean. I heard from your mother that you have someone close to you now…and I wanted to tell you its okay.”

So she did tell him. But why was he taking this in such a different direction then her? It was really throwing him off. He was expecting a lecture of some sort, even a punishment.

“Um, yeah. And you are okay with that?”

“Kou. Before you mother and I met, I had other people in my heart too.” He smiled as he took a trip in his memories. “One of those people almost convinced me to move to America and go to school there with him.”

“Wait. Him?”

“Yes, he was a year older than me on the baseball team in high school. He graduated and went abroad. We kept in touch for a while. But eventually he stopped responding to my calls. Then I heard he got married to a girl over there and never heard anything from him again.” He glanced up at his son. “But time moves us forward and after I graduated I met your mom in college. I wouldn’t give up my family for anything. But I will tell you that his offer was the most temptation I’ve ever had to just go and leave everything behind.”

His dad had a boyfriend that he almost went to a different country for?! This was blowing his mind, so he liked boys too. He wondered if that’s why he never asked Bokuto about his relationships or crushes.

“So.” He swallowed a bite of ramen quickly, “Even though I am old, I know what it means to love someone of the same gender.”

“Wow.” Bokuto let out a small breath. So his dad was into both like he was. Bokuto never had a girlfriend but he didn’t see them as unattractive or anything gross. To be honest, he just felt strongly drawn to Akaashi. He never really thought about the details like sexual preference.

“If you need to talk about it, I am always here.” He looked at his son with those golden eyes they shared.

Bokuto narrowed his eyes at his father. Something wasn’t adding up.

“Does mom know?”

“…yes.” He admitted with an unknown expression coming into his eyes.

“So why did she flip out when she saw me with my boyfriend the other night? She yelled at us like we were animals. I think he hates me now.” Involuntarily tearing up at his own words.

“I don’t know Bokuto, she may be overly sensitive because she doesn’t like that part of my history. But I will talk with her.”

“O-kay, but even if she does accept me. What about Akaashi? ”

“You have to face him son, let him know everything and how you feel.”

They ate in mostly silence after that. Bokuto did feel better knowing that his dad has back but now he was more focused on how to convince his boyfriend to talk to him again. Maybe with his dad’s blessing it would ease his mind and they could go back to kissing and stuff. He knew what he needed to do.

It was unfortunate that the next game took place on a holiday though. If they won maybe they could go out as a team to a haunted house or something fun.  Halloween was the night of the game and he was excited to mend things with Akaashi and win one for the team.


	15. Halloween ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I want to thank everyone who read this. I honestly didn't think it would get that much attention considering its my first work. If anyone wants to scream at me about this or my new piece I am on tumblr, @ my-bokuto. I would also like to say that my newest work will have BokuAka as well. Feel free to comment as always.   
> Thanks for reading, and enjoy the final chapter! ^^

The next day passed by sort of like the previous one. Well, except Bokuto got breakfast this time and remembered his lunch. He still didn’t get to walk with Akaashi to school. And he still wasn’t answering his texts. Bokuto was mulling over how to get his boyfriend to talk to him pretty much all morning. Komi and Sarukai looked over at him with worried expressions from time to time. He just waved at them trying not to slip into depression. It wasn’t working out too well.

Sure he’s mom freaked out and yelled at them but Bokuto stuck up for their relationship. Why wasn’t that enough for Akaashi? He was told by his father that she would come around. If he could just get him to listen to him, everything would work out, right? Or maybe this was just an excuse for him to break up. Maybe Akaashi never wanted to pursue this relationship in the beginning and now was the perfect time to end things. Was this really how his first relationship was going to end?

Komi smacked the back of his head, knocking him back to reality. Bokuto rubbed the spot even though it didn’t hurt.

“Helloooo, we’ve been standing here for five minutes. Are you okay?”

No. He felt like his brain was turning against him. And his heart was sinking into his stomach. But he couldn’t say that out loud.

“Ya, what’s up?”

“Well, we know that you usually go off and eat with A-“ Komi started. Sarukai interrupted him quickly.

“Do you want to eat lunch with us?”

Bokuto tilted his head. It was weird for them to ask him about lunch. But he realized they were likely trying to keep him company in Akaashi’s absence. He really needed to speak with him, but in all honesty he might not be in the courtyard again. And he felt like waiting there by himself might be a bad idea.

“Uh, okay. Sure.”

Komi smacked him hard on the back and grinned.

“Well come on we don’t have forever.”

Bokuto nodded and grabbed his bag. He did bring lunch but he wasn’t hungry. The three made there way to the cafeteria and they met up with the other second years. No first years though, much to his disappointment. So he chatted with the others and checked his phone ever so often just in case.They all go back to class full and the day slips by quickly. Everything is going so fast. Suddenly its time for the volleyball team to go to their away game. And they are on their way. The captain is talking to them on their way their talking over some last minute pointers. It’s enough to keep Bokuto’s attention since a lot of the plays involve him in some way. They get there after about thirty minutes, although Bokuto could swear it took them five. Was he having an out of body experience?

Bokuto doesn’t even feel excited during the game. He just stares at Akaashi. It’s like his body is on autopilot. He scores more than his fair share of points but he doesn’t FEEL like he is even in the same room. They win thanks to his seniors and everyone is hugging and happy. Except for Bokuto and Akaashi. Then they are in the locker rooms cleaning up. As the room empties, he grabbed Akaashi before he has time to run away. He pulled him to a empty hallway. Akaashi came along quietly but he was still not looking him in the eye.

“Hey, we can’t just keep doing this. You have to talk to me.” Bokuto shoved his hands in his pockets so Akaashi wouldn’t notice him digging his nails into his palm. “I mean, I left you like a dozen text and calls and you didn’t even read them.” Akaashi shook his head and spoke with his same even tone like nothing had happened.

“You just don’t get it. I’m doing this so it won’t be so hard later.”

“Do what later? Are you break-”

“You know that we can’t do this here.” Akaashi interrupted quietly, probably aware of their surroundings.

“If you would just listen to me!” He retorted not giving a shit about their surroundings.

“No. Just shut up and listen to me for once!” His voice was raised at a level that Bokuto never heard from him. Akaashi took his stunned silence and continued. “You claim that you want to be the best in Tokyo, but you aren’t willing to sacrifice. Wake up Bokuto! You really have to be stupid to think that an athlete at that tier can do what they want freely. Why do you think that you are excluded from the world?”

“I will be different!” he argued. He felt like he was screaming at his dad. But his eyes weren’t playing tricks, it was Akaashi he was having this horrible conversation with him in a foreign school on Halloween night. It was a nightmare.

“Just let it go. It’s not like we’re married or anything.” The words stung because in his many texts to Akaashi he may or may not have suggested elopement, Romeo and Juliet style. Well Romeo and Romeo style in their case. Sure now it sounds stupid, but why couldn’t they go back to before this?

“You’ve never spoke about your future. So how can you think about a future with me?”

Bokuto stood there silenced. He had to be joking. Akaashi was a first year, why would be so uptight. It’s not like Bokuto didn’t worry about his future, before Akaashi showed up he was a ball of nerves. All he did was stress and practice so his dad would be proud. He was so mad right now, but what else could be say. If Akaashi didn’t want to date him, he couldn’t force him to.

“I will leave first.” Akaashi turned away and headed for the bus. Bokuto kicked the nearest wall and went to get his stuff from the locker room. He was the last one in the room, so he hurried out as well. He felt his cell vibrate. He read that Kuroo had won his game too and they were planning on going to a haunted house if he and AKAASHI wanted to join. He replied with a thanks but no. He couldn’t rule out that this may be nightmare still so he just but his phone in his back pocket. He would need to call Kuroo when he got home.

As he boarded the bus he spotted his boyfriend(ex?) looking like an assassin with his eyes, as if Akaashi’s eyes were like fatal daggers peircing through Bokuto. He furrowed his brow and shot him a look back. This was so stupid! Bokuto stomped to the back of the bus and took the last seat. Its the first time they sat separately so Konoha was surprised to see Bokuto alone. But he scooted over however without a single word. Then the bus comes to life as they set out into the darkness. Bokuto stared out the window letting his thoughts consume him. Konoha started a conversation with Komi to make it less awkward in his own seat. This was fine, Bokuto didn’t want any small talk right now. He was too busy battling his inner demons.

If he was seriously breaking up with him, he wanted to hear those exact words. Was that being petty? He didn’t care. Everything they had been through. Akaashi was his first at everything. His first kiss, his first love. Maybe he just needed time to think about this. Maybe once his dad got his mom to apologize he would see that they could stay together? Akaashi had to know how much he meant to him. He wasn’t seriously going to just walk out of his life was he? Would he quit the team because of this? He was feeling so messed up he started to shake **. Suddenly the entire bus moved in a jagged motion**.At the same second there was a crash of metal-to-metal and some smashed glass causing them to panic. They had been hit by something and the driver was not steering properly. Bokuto looked around now, he snaps his attention to the front with a horrible revelation.

Akaashi was in the FRONT!!

Everything was happening so quickly! The bus is now spinning off road and hits the guardrail. His teammates were screaming as the coach called for order. The front of the bus is off the road now, slightly rocking as they stayed balanced on the edge of the hill and the road. Bokuto can’t exactly hear his coach; but his eyes widen when he spots the smoke from the engine. A FIRE! Then Bokuto felt his body move on its own as he stood up. He grabbed the emergency exit handle and slammed it down, kicking the door off the bus.

“Everyone go!” His teammates looked at him briefly before quickly filing out. He jumped over the seats headed towards the front. Everyone was filing out as quick as they could. But where was Akaashi???!! The windshield had apparently shattered and smoke was starting to fill the bus. He could feel the bus bouncing as he got closer to the front, the smoke was making him cough.

His coach was yelling for him to go as he helped up the bus driver and they stumbled towards the back of the bus. He couldn’t obey him though! He was looking for that messy black hair and he wasn’t going to leave without Akaashi! Then he heard a small cough in the chaos.

There in the second seat closest to the entrance. Akaashi laying across the seat unconscious. Bokuto hands started to shake with either panic or adrenaline. He quickly jumped across the aisle and pulled the other boy over his shoulder, probably with more force than he should have used.  He could feel him breathing on his back as he made his way out. The smoke was stinging his eyes but he could care less.

“Don’t worry Keiji, we are almost there, I got this!!!” He feels Akaashi close to him but he is otherwise quiet. Komi and Sarukai are there yelling for him to hurry as he lowers Akaashi down to their waiting hands. Bokuto smiles at Akaashi when he sees his eyes are open now staring up at him. Another loud noise is heard behind him. He turns half way before,

“BOKUTO!!”

An extremely powerful force blast sends him flying from the bus. He hits something hard. A brief flash of white. His head hurts! as he hears the bus roll down the hill. He hears people calling his name and he feels his body writhing in pain. He can’t seem to keep his eyes open. A hand is on his face. Its soft. He is so tired. There is a voice now, it sounds like wind-chimes…

“Stay awake, Bokuto-san…just wait a little longer.” He squints needing to see Akaashi. Those beautiful eyes were trained on his so close.

“…so glad … you’re safe…” Akaashi is gripping his hand tightly and his head is in his lap. “Akaa-…”

_He is so pretty_ , Bokuto thinks feeling his head get heavier and heavier. But he can’t do what Akaashi wants, his eyes close automatically. He feels something warm encase his body. Then he falls asleep.

* * *

 

There is was. The big missing piece. Bokuto zoned back in as the memory faded and Akaashi waited for some sort of response. They were sitting on a bench next to the river, there date was still going on. But now he knew everything. Even some parts he didn’t want to. Akaashi held his hand, eyes watering up.

“It was all my fault. If I had just talked with you properly. We would have sat in your favorite seat near the back and you wouldn’t have been forced to go looking for me.” He was keeping his voice calm as spoke. “Then you wouldn’t have been in there when the explosion happened.” He looked so upset. But Bokuto knew why he was shaken up. After all they both had just relived the scariest night of their lives. He continued, “You were so still in my arms that night I thought that… I lost you.” He grimaced at the thought and looked away. “I’m **so** sorry.” Bokuto turned his face towards him softly. He had to make him smile.

 “Hey. Did I ever tell you that being bi runs in my family?” He gently brushed away a small stream of tears that had leaked out. Honestly though Bokuto was more concerned about Akaashi here in the present then he was about some stupid argument.

“..what?” A wave of slight confusion took over the complete sadness in his teal eyes. Good. Now was his chance.

“Ya, dad had a boyfriend before he met my mom. That’s why she was so upset. But now I don’t think any of that will matter to her. She doesn't get upset when we are together now. So guess dad spoke with her during my coma nap. So at least that's one hurdle down.” He chuckled. Then Akaashi let out a small laugh. They sat there for a while staring into each others eyes, both coming back from the emotional journey. For Bokuto he was watching Akaashi slowly come out of the blackness that they just sat through. For Akaashi he was being drawn towards the brilliant warmth that is Bokuto’s smile.

Akaashi lowered his head into Bokuto’s hand while Bokuto pulled him into a snug embrace. Akaashi pulled him tight as they melted into each others warmth. How long had they been sitting here in the cold again? Akaashi spoke first,

“You may get the urge to do something reckless. But don’t ever put yourself in that much danger again.” He said with his head cuddled into Bokuto’s neck.

“I can’t promise that!” He couldn’t predict the future! If Akaashi was in danger Bokuto would automatically react. Akaashi pinched him slightly, earning a yelp from Bokuto.

“You must. I can’t imagine…losing you again.” His voice faltered slightly.

“Akaashi, do you really think that I would let a little thing like death stop me?”He shook his head slightly.

“Bokuto. Don’t joke about that.”Akaashi harshly whispered.

 “Pfft, I already came back from the dead for you once. It would be a cake walk the second round.” Bokuto felt his tone bouncing into a playful mood. He was happy to be getting scolded again. That meant Akaashi was not crying.

“Please, take this more serious.” He scolded him with his voice returning to the comfortable mono-tone.

“Keiji, I may not always be serious. Which will make you worry. But you just gotta remember one thing.”

“Oh? And what’s that?” Pulling his head away to look into his eyes again.

“I am seriously in love with you. And that will never change.”

Those beautiful eyes glowed as they stared back at him. A flash of scarlet danced across his ears to his cheeks. He was the most precious thing in Bokuto’s world. Then Akaashi spoke with sincere smile,

“I love you, too.”

Now he felt his own face light up with those feelings and words sinking in. He knew that the future was going to be a challenge. But he felt at ease with Akaashi by his side now. They may not always agree but they both understood and loved each other. And that’s something he would never **forget.**


End file.
